De cuando Draco Malfoy abrió su corazón (involuntariamente)
by AtaraxiaHipnos
Summary: Pansy está cansada de la frialdad y la indiferencia de quien se supone es su novio, por eso utiliza una poción de efecto inmediato, muy parecida a la Amortentia, que hará que en cuanto Draco la vea, toda esa distancia desaparezca y abra, por fin, su corazón a ella. No contó conque sus planes serían arruinados. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo primero que Draco vea sea a Harry Potter?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Mi primer fic publicado acá. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **1**

Una malévola sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras agitaba el pequeño frasco, que contenía un líquido rosado, que tenía en su mano. " _Amor a primera vista"_ , se leía en la etiqueta.

—Es una frase muy usada por los muggles —informó George—. De ahí sacamos la idea.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco ante ese dato.

—Considérate afortunada, Parkinson —dijo Fred—. Es la primera tanda que lanzamos, y eres una de las primeras en obtenerla.

—¿Y cuánto dicen que dura el efecto? —preguntó Pansy con la avaricia brillando en sus ojos.

—Una semana por cada dosis —contestó George—. Pero ten en cuenta que debes esperar a que pasen los 7 días para darle otra dosis, de otra manera pasará de un tierno amor a algo más enfermo y obsesivo.

—Claro que si eso es lo que buscas... —dijo Fred, sacando un pequeño cofre con varios frasquitos de líquido color nacar.

—Tenemos varias dosis de Amortentia pasadas de fecha que causarán que enserio pierda la cabeza por ti —completó George, con una sonrisa.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, despachando de inmediato la oferta. Ya había visto los efectos de ese filtro y no le gustaba el resultado. Ella quería que fuera cariñoso y atento, pero sin perder el porte y elegancia Slytherin que lo caracterizaba, y con el Amortentia, eso es lo primero que se pierde. No podía ni imaginarse a un Draco desesperado por afecto como lo había estado el menor de los comadrejas por Romilda Vane aquella vez con los calderos.

En cambio, esa nueva poción aseguraba la sutileza de un enamoramiento profundo y entregado. Aseguraba traerlo de vuelta. Ella levantó una delineada ceja altiva.

—¿Están seguros que funciona bien? —preguntó—. Estoy pagando mucho por esto.

—Ya lo hemos probado en nuestros conejillos de indias... —George carraspeó—. Digo, nuestros empleados.

—Y funcionó a la perfección —concluyó Fred, luego la miró con una sonrisa en los labios que a ella no le agradó—. Aunque me extraña, creí que una chica como tú podía tener a quien quisiera sin necesidad de ningún filtro.

—¿Perdiendo el encanto Slytherin, Parkinson? —preguntó George, burlón.

Ella los fulminó con la mirada, reprimiendo el impulso de aplicarles una Imperdonable.

—No es nada de eso —replicó ella—. Es solo que después de la guerra él... —Se detuvo, ¿qué hacía rebajándose a la altura de ese par? Alzó la barbilla y los miró con desprecio—. Da igual, no metan su narices donde no les incumbe. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿lo olvidan?

—Claro, claro —dijo Fred—. Bien, ¿cuantas dosis te llevas?

—Solo una —dijo en tono seco, sacando el oro. Si funcionaba pediría otro encargo por lechuza.

Salió de Sortilegios Weasley, procurando que nadie la viera, y mezclándose entre sus compañeros de casa. Era increíble que tuviera que llegar a tomar tales medidas.

Draco no era el mismo desde lo de Voldemort. Nadie lo era, pero él era un ejemplo de los peores. Él siempre había tenido cierta frialdad, lo envolvía un aura inalcanzable que no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo, pero nunca se había encerrado en sí mismo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Casi no hablaba, apenas comía, parecía ignorar a cualquiera que lo rodeaba perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único en que concentraba su atención era en las clases, y en las largas cartas que escribía a sus padres.

Pansy ya se estaba desesperando. Quería de nuevo a su novio y amigo, aquel chico que se jactaba de tener sus logros, aquel que sonreía con arrogancia, que podía humillar a quien quisiera con solo una mirada o uno de sus inteligentes comentarios, con quien disfrutaba de rebajar a los de las demás casas, porque lo hacían juntos.

Deseaba volver a ser besada con posesividad y fiereza, tener de vuelta esas noches en las que ella se filtraba en los doseles de su cama, poniendo un encantamiento silencioso para que nadie los molestara. Extrañaba que él la mirara con sus ojos de plata, tan seguro de sí mismo, y levantando una rubia ceja, le preguntara:

—Nunca puedes tener suficiente, ¿verdad, _Pansy_?

También echaba de menos eso. La manera en la que él pronunciaba su nombre, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como el siseo de una seductora serpiente.

Claro que llegó un momento en donde Draco no se mostraba dispuesto a recibirla, en donde veía el cansancio, la frustración, la desesperación y más que nada el terror reflejados en sus afiladas facciones. Pansy sabía que Voldemort lo estaba explotando pero ella no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo, no era como aquella vez que lo atacó el hipogrifo del guardabosques, eso estaba fuera de su alcance. Así que lo único que hizo fue desearle suerte y retirarse con toda la dignidad posible.

A veces, ella se preguntaba si debió haberse quedado. Por más que él dijera que quería estar solo. Tal vez si hubiese ignorado sus palabras y lo hubiese abrazado, en algunos de esos momentos en que notó que Draco se estaba deteriorando poco a poco, ella hubiese logrado meterse bajo su piel de una vez por todas.

Pero ella no era una Hufflepuff, no sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones, en su casa nunca existieron los abrazos.

En fin, el pasado era el pasado. Lamentarse por este era inútil. Tenía que enfocarse en Draco, la razón por la que había vuelto a Hogwarts ese año para empezar. Ella había tenido la certeza de que después de que todo hubiera acabado, él volvería a ser quien era. En su lugar, se había encontrado con aquel cascarón vacío y ausente.

No pensaba permitirlo, ella no se merecía eso. Iba a tener devuelta a Draco Malfoy cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

—Ahora no, Pansy —dijo Draco, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Vamos, Draco —insistió ella—. Te gustará.

—Tengo que terminar esto.

Hizo un gesto al pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y a los libros dispersados por la mesa de la biblioteca. Pansy, sentada a su lado, se arrimó más contra él y tiró de su manga izquierda. Draco se tensó y ella quitó su mano de inmediato. A veces olvidaba lo que ocultaba con tanto recelo bajo su túnica, a pesar de que no era ningún secreto.

—Lo terminaras después —dijo ella, esperando que Draco no imponga de nuevo el muro entre ellos por el pequeño descuido—. No quisiste acompañarnos a Hogsmeade, lo menos que puedes hacer es recibir mi regalo. Me costó su trabajo traerlo de tráfico sin que Filch se diera cuenta.

—¿Tiene qué ser ahora? —preguntó, dejando claro que no tenía en absoluto ganas de acompañarla a que le mostrara lo que sea que tanto quería enseñarle.

—Después se entibiara —dijo ella. Draco la miró extrañado y ella reprimió una sonrisa. Había logrado provocar su curiosidad—. Vamos, seran solo unos minutos.

Suspirando, se levantó y dejó que ella tirara de él. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, ante la atenta mirada de ciertos ojos verdes que los observaba desde su mesa.

—Malfoy y Parkinson acaban de irse —informó Harry a sus amigos.

Hermione lo ignoró, enfrascada en sus libros. Ron miró en dirección a la puerta, por donde los Slytherin acababan de desaparecer, y soltó una carcajada.

—Seguro que Parkinson decidió llevarse a Malfoy a lo oscurito para que le enseñe su _varita_.

Harry frunció el ceño, Hermione se escandalizó.

—¡Ron! —le recriminó su novia, bajando el libro—. ¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?

—Pero Hermione, es obvio —se excusó él—. Esos dos salían el año pasado, ¿no? Son perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos son unas serpientes traidoras y rastreras.

—Tú lo dijiste, el año pasado. Malfoy no ha sido el mismo desde entonces —dijo Hermione—. Se lo ve más... apagado.

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Había observado esos días a Malfoy con atención, solo para asegurarse de que no planeaba nada, era un Mortifago despues de todo. Pero lo había notado; su mirada ausente, su mutismo, la desaparición de esa arrogancia que solía destellar en sus ojos grises.

De hecho, ya no existía destello alguno. Cuando se lo chocó saliendo de Pociones, ningún insulto salió de su boca, solo murmuró una disculpa y siguió su camino. Ni siquiera lo miró, pero Harry si vio que alrededor de sus pupilas había un cielo nublado y opaco, totalmente impenetrable.

—Pues eso se le pasa por andar tras el trasero del desquiciado racista ese —rezongó Ron.

—No seas insensible —dijo Hermione—. Debe de ser horrible tener a Voldemort en tu casa.

—¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas! —se quejó Ron—. ¿Olvidas que te llamó sangre sucia? ¿Olvidas que es un mortifago?

—Todos sufrimos la guerra, Ron. No tengo interes de seguir alimentando resentimientos infantiles.

—Voy al baño —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

Necesitaba averiguar que planeaban Malfoy y Parkinson, y tambien necesitaba alejarse de aquella conversación. Sacando la capa invisible de su túnica (ya nunca se separaba de ella), y poniéndosela encima se dispuso a ir en busca de esas dos serpientes.

* * *

Doblaron por un pasillo vacío y oscuro, cuando estuvo segura que no había nadie, Pansy sacó de ella lo que parecía una diminuta botella. Con un toque de varita y un murmullo, la botella recuperó su tamaño real.

—Se cuanto te gustan —le dijo ella, con voz dulce mientras destapaba la cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el gesto y recibió lo que ella le ofreció.

—Vaya, Pansy —dijo, sin saber que decir a tan inesperado gesto—. Gracias.

—Si, ya se —ronroneó ella, colgandose de su cuello y acercando su rostro al suyo—. Tienes a la mejor novia del mundo.

Él se removió incómodo y retrocedió fuera de sus brazos.

—Sobre eso —comenzó él—, creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Draco se rascó la nuca, y suspiró.

—Yo... no creo que pueda ser novio de nadie en estos momentos —dijo él, con voz mecánica—. No quiero lastimarte, eres mi mejor amiga, pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo único que quiero es terminar este año e irme a casa.

Pansy se quedó allí, de piedra, cayendo en el hecho de que la estaban dejando. Draco ni siquiera se veía arrepentido, o incluso cruel, tenía esa detestable semblante cansado y resignado que comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. No, ese no era _su_ Draco. Era una versión desgastada e inútil que la hacía querer lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ en ese mismo instante.

 _La poción_ , le recordó una voz en su cabeza, devolviéndole el temple. Claro, todavía quedaba eso, ese no era más que un pequeño inconveniente que no tardaría en ser solucionado. Forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Está bien, Draco, entiendo.

El Slytherin no fue él único en sorprenderse. Harry Potter, quien invisible a unos pocos metros de ellos había estado presenciando toda la escena no entendía como es que Parkinson se lo había tomado tan bien cuando hace solo unos momentos se pegaba a él de manera empalagosa.

—¿En serio? —dijo él.

—Si, has pasado por mucho, lo entiendo —dijo ella, con la misma dulce voz—. Pero no hablemos de cosas feas. Anda, tomatela que se te va a entibiar.

Draco, un poco confuso todavía, tensó una sonrisa débil y tomó un trago. Ella lo observó con sus ojos grandes y ansiosos, Harry tambien lo hizo sin poder apartar la vista de la manzana de Adán moviéndose en su pálido cuello, mientras Malfoy se tomaba todo en un santiamén.

—Tenías sed —se rió ella, expectante.

—Creo que sí —dijo Draco, mirando la botella vacía—. Es que empeze y no podía parar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Si... —asintió, parpadeando aturdido.

Draco apoyó una mano en la pared, sintiendo que el piso bajo sus pies temblaba. La botella se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Pansy.

Pero él no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que las piernas le fallaron y Pansy observó con los ojos abiertos como Draco se desplomaba frente a ella, con un ruido seco.

—¡Draco! —gritó ella, aterrada, al mismo tiempo que Harry salía de debajo de su capa.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta estaba arrodillado junto a Malfoy, quien permaneció desmayado en el piso. Lo sacudió por los hombros, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Potter? —escuchó que exclamaba Parkinson—. ¿De dónde diablos saliste?

Él la ignoró.

—¿Malfoy? —Volvió a sacudirlo sin delicadeza. No entendía lo que ocurrió, había caído de repente. Tal vez era porque no se estaba alimentando bien, Harry había notado que no hacía más que jugar con su comida últimamente.

Pansy, por otro lado, maldijo a los gemelos Weasley, ¿y si la habían embaucado? ¿Y si había envenenado a Draco sin querer? Pero si ella ya había escuchado que una Hufflepuff había comprado la poción y le había funcionado. Esa reacción podría ser solo parte del efecto.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? —le espetó Harry—. ¡Ayudame, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!

Ella reparó en su presencia de nuevo. No tenía idea de dónde diantres había salido, aunque viniendo del _El-niño-que-jamás-se-muere_ ya no le asombraba nada. Solo sabía una cosa, la presencia de Potter ahí no hacía más que interferir con sus planes.

—¡Piérdete, Potter! —escupió ella—. No necesitamos que vengas a hacer de héroe por aquí.

—¿Es qué no lo ves? —exclamó él, indignado.

—Es mi novio, yo me hago cargo —siseó ella, apretando el agarre en su varita. Pero sabía que Potter era poderoso, no podía atacar así sin más y no esperar que su magia o el resto de Hogwarts se le viniera encima, como aquella vez en el Gran Comedor—. Así que tú y tu _cara-rajada_ manténgase lejos de él.

—Tengo entendido que ya no lo es —dijo Harry entre dientes, arrepintiéndose al instante ¿Qué le importaba la relación de esos dos ahora?—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Malfoy está...

Se interrumpió cuando escucho el quejido del chico, que con un gesto de dolor se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Harry exhaló aire, viendo que Malfoy se incorporaba sobre sus codos, con los ojos apretados como si le doliera la cabeza. Se mantuvo cerca, por si al rubio se le daba por caer de nuevo.

Este abrió los ojos, y mareado miró hacia abajo, viendo todo borroso por unos segundos. Cuando todo comenzó a definirse, notó que estaba en el suelo, y guiándose por la presencia de alguien muy cerca de él, levanto el rostro y se enfocó en unos brillantes ojos verdes que lo observaban con atención tras unos lentes redondos.

Algo se removió en el pecho de Draco. Como un candado oxidado y viejo que se abre, liberando eso que se estaba ahogando dentro suyo. Sus ojos barrieron todo su rostro, captando cada detalle del chico que estaba arrodillado a su lado; las esmeraldas cautivantes que se exponen tras el cristal como dos joyas en exposición, la cicatriz particular en forma de rayo que era cubierta por un rebelde y negro cabello que caía sobre su frente, sus labios entreabiertos y tentadores que hicieron que algo en su estómago se alborotara. La piel de Draco cosquilleó, como si sintiera su cercanía, como si alguna clase de energía magnética tirara de él.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry, dubitativo. Sintiéndose agobiado por la manera extraña en que el rubio lo miraba.

—Draco... —musitó Pansy, alarmada por la expresión en el rostro de Draco.

Pero la ignoró, toda su atención pareció absorbida por él. Entonces, ocurrió algo que ella no creyó vivir para presenciar. Draco le sonrió. No burlona o despectivamente como en anteriores veces, era una sonrisa deslumbrante, abierta, libre de malicia. Era hasta cariñosa.

—Si, Potter —dijo Draco, con suavidad—. Ahora lo estoy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Hola! Vengo a decirles que leí sus comentarios y estoy muy agradecidas por ellos. La verdad que nunca pensé que alguien me leería tan pronto, pensé que pasarían varias semanas hasta que alguien encontrase mi fic, y me alegro que les vaya gustando. No será muy largo, tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos a lo mucho, pero voy a poner mi mayor esfuerzo en ellos y voy a tratar de actualizar rápido.**

 **PD: Perdon si no le conteste a todos, es la primera vez que tengo una cuenta acá y estoy aprendiendo a usarla todavía... pero gracias por comentar ;)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _2_**

 _Esto no está pasando_ , se dijo Pansy con firmeza. _No es posible._

Harry tampoco le creía. El golpe que se dio debió de haber sido fuerte, no encontraba otra explicación. No sabía que era lo que lo alarmaba más; si la sonrisa que le ofreció, el tono amable con el que le habló o la manera en la que sus ojos lo atravesaron.

Por lo normal Malfoy pasaba de él, casi que lo esquivaba a toda costa. En cambio, ahí estaba, con un brillo inusual en su mirada, las nubes impenetrables habían desaparecido, tanto que Harry podía asomarse y caer en ella, ahogarse en su pozo de plata fundida.

Tragó saliva, nervioso por tanta atención y por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso él tambien se había caído de cabeza? Era Draco Malfoy, el chico que se había esforzado de hacer su estadía en Hogwarts un infierno y quien tal vez estaba sufriendo una contusión cerebral en esos momentos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Malfoy seguia mirándolo con esa sonrisa en la cara, que ahora tenía un toque más lascivo que cariñoso. Dudó por un segundo, antes de tenderle su mano. Algo fugaz destelló en los ojos del chico, que levantó su mano para tomar la de Harry... cuando Parkinson se interpuso.

—Déjame ayudarte, Draco —dijo Pansy con dulzura, dandole un empujon con la cadera a Harry y dirigiendole una gélida mirada mientras tomaba la mano de Draco—. Me asustaste mucho.

El rubio frunció el ceño, viéndose un poco contrariado. Aún así dejó que ella lo ayudará.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba tratando de controlar la rabia y la indignación ante semejante acto. ¿Y ella quién se creía? Claro que había salido con Malfoy y sido su amiga todos esos años en Hogwarts, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a despacharlo así.

—Apoyate en mí —dijo ella, pasando uno de los brazos de Malfoy por sus hombros.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, y se agachó a buscar la capa, aprovechando que los Slytherin estaban muy entretenidos al parecer. Tocó la inconfundible tela y se la volvió a guardar bajo la túnica. Después, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejar a esos dos solos.

—Oye, Potter —lo llamó Draco, cuando vio que se marchaba.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry de manera un poco brusca, deteniéndose.

Draco se apresuró a mover los engranajes de su cabeza, la verdad que no tenía nada que decirle, solo que al verlo irse algo dentro de él se desesperó, y antes de darse cuenta ya había hablado.

—Bueno... ¿de dónde has salido?

Harry se tensó al instante, y desvió la vista. Había sido un estúpido al salir así como así de debajo de la capa. Le había alarmado que Malfoy se cayera de repente, y había actuado sin pensar un segundo. Cosa que hacía seguido y seguido le salía mal.

—¿Nos estabas espiando, Potter? —exclamó Pansy indignada, apretando su agarre en la cintura de Draco—. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora que tienes mucho tiempo libre te dedicas a espiar a los demás.

La sangre se le subió a la cara, no sabía si por la furia o por la vergüenza de haberse expuesto el mismo. ¿Qué podía decir? Los había seguido porque pensó que tal vez tramaban algo, pero estaba seguro que si lo decía sonaría a excusa pobre.

Pansy embozó una sonrisa malvada ante la falta de respuesta.

—No sé a quien les pasaras tus chismes, ahora que Dumbledore no está.

Harry sintió la ira bullendo desde el fondo de su estómago e instintivamente llevó su mano a su varita.

—Suficiente, Pansy —dijo Draco, cortante. Tanto Parkinson como Harry lo miraron estupefactos—. No tienes porqué comportarte así, seguro Potter solo vio lo que pasaba y se acercó a ayudar.

Draco lo miró, como apremiando a que confirmara su versión. Harry, que todavía no entendía el hecho de que Malfoy saliera en su defensa, tartamudeó una respuesta.

—S-si, yo solo... —tragó saliva, obligándose a despertar a su lengua—. Yo iba al baño, cuando te vi caer.

—¿Ves? —se jactó Draco.

Fue inevitable para Harry disfrutar de ver a Parkinson pasmada, boqueando como un pez hacia Malfoy.

—Pero... pero... ¡¿No pensarás creerle, verdad?! —chilló la chica.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué habría de mentir?

Una sonrisa tonta afloró de los labios de Harry, y cuando Malfoy lo notó, le devolvió una más grande. El aliento de Harry se atoró unos segundo en su garganta, pero logró recuperar la compostura de inmediato.

—Definitivamente te llevare a la enfermeria —dijo Pansy, mirando con rencor hacia Harry y tirando de Draco por el pasillo.

—Estoy bien, Pansy —dijo Draco, queriendo quedarse un poco más.

—Te desmayaste, Draco —dijo ella entre dientes, queriendo largarse de allí de inmediato—. Eso no es estar bien.

—Pero...

—Creo que deberías hacerle caso —intervino Harry, sin saber morderse la maldita lengua—. Digo... te diste un golpe fuerte. Eso podría haberte dejado más tonto que de costumbre —concluyó, tratando de reivindicar su estupidez.

Parkinson lo asesinó con la mirada, pero Malfoy no pareció ofenderse.

—¿Tú crees, Potter? —dijo alzando sus rubias cejas. El tono que uso hizo que un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió—. Entonces debería ir a asegurarme, no vaya a ser que quede como tú.

—No creo que tengas esa suerte —dijo Harry, tratando de contener la sonrisa que quería tirar de sus comisuras.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Potter —dijo Draco, divertido.

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumó.

—Yo no...

Pero Malfoy le guiñó un ojo, y su lengua se enredó de nuevo. Los vio voltearse y desaparecer al doblar el pasillo, todavía se sentía desconcertado para cuando regresó junto a Ron y Hermione.

 _¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

* * *

Y esa no fue la única vez que Harry notó el raro comportamiento de Malfoy. En el Gran Comedor, por ejemplo, se veía más alegre, menos apagado. En una ocasión, cuando Harry levantó la vista se encontró con que los ojos grises del rubio se encontraban sobre él, y otra vez hizo eso. Lo de la sonrisa ladeada, y hacerle un guiño. Harry se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza y Hermione tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando Harry se volvió a fijar el rubio le estaba sonriendo divertido, antes de girarse a hablar con Zabini, mientras Parkinson , al verse ignorada a su lado, estaba acuchillando a su comida con una mirada de infinito odio hacia Harry.

Pero la gran sorpresa fue al día siguiente, cuando escuchó que Harper, el buscador de Slytherin no podría jugar en el próximo partido de _quidditch_ ya que al parecer alguien le había lanzado algún hechizo que lo tenía desde la mañana vomitando babosas. Notó algo familiar en todo aquello, y él no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

—Seguro que fue Malfoy —dijo Ron, enfurruñado—. Esa maldita serpiente copiona.

Ninguno de los tres amigos olvidaba aquella vez en la que Ron quiso atacar a Malfoy en defensa de Hermione, y le salió el tiro por la culata. O mejor dicho, por la varita.

Y dicho y hecho, esa tarde durante los entrenamientos, aparecieron los Slytherin, como siempre antes de que les toque su hora. Harry descendió hacia el césped con su escoba, hecho una furia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espetó.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece, Potter? —escupió Urquhart, el capitán de Slytherin—. Es nuestro turno de usar la cancha.

—¿Acaso no sabes la hora? —dijo Ron, bajando a su lado—. Tenemos práctica por media hora más, así que ya se pueden ir yendo por donde vinieron.

—Nadie pidio tu opinion —dijo el otro, y ambos comenzaron a discutir como ya era costumbre desde que a los Gryffindor les tocó entrenamiento antes que a los Slytherin.

Harry suspiró, ahora si que no iban a poder continuar.

—Si Weasley sigue así van a perder los treinta minutos por los que está peleando —siseó una voz a su espalda.

Harry pegó un respingo, Malfoy sonrió por eso.

—Bueno, pues tu capitán perderá parte de su tiempo también —replicó Harry, con toda la dignidad encarando al rubio.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Malfoy—. Urquhart se detendrá cuando sepa que es nuestra hora. Es un Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?

Harry bufó, y le echó otra mirada a la vestimenta y a la escoba que Malfoy portaba.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —inquirió—. ¿No se supone que habías dejado el quidditch?

—Si, pero Harper está en la enfermería y me pidieron que los sustituya —Se encogió de hombros—. No pude decir que no.

—Que generoso de tu parte —le dijo Harry—. Y que conveniente para tí que lo hayan hechizado, ¿no?

Algo parecido a sus anteriores miradas de burla cruzó la cara de Malfoy, Harry hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en él.

—¿Estas insinuando algo, Potter? —preguntó el rubio—. Porque si no recuerdo mal el hechizo _vomitababosas_ lo ví antes —Elevó las cejas hacia Ron, que aún discutía con el capitán de Slytherin—. ¿Qué pasó con el honor Gryffindor? ¿Están tan asustados de que los derrotemos como para olvidarse de el?

Harry no podía creer su caradurez.

—¿Asustados? —inquirió con una risa forzada—. ¿Olvidas las veces en las que barrimos el suelo con ustedes? ¿La vez en la vez en que tuviste la _snitch_ justo al lado de tu cabeza y no fuiste capaz de atraparla?

Harry se preparó para ver la rabia en los ojos de Malfoy, en su lugar, este se acercó los dos pasos que lo separaban, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos plata. Todos sus nervios se pusieron alerta.

—Esta vez las cosas serán distintas —siseó Malfoy, su aliento chocó contra Harry. Era abrumador tenerlo tan cerca, pero se resistía a retroceder ante él—. Seremos tú y yo, Potter, como en los viejos tiempos —Una de las comisuras de sus rosados labios se levantó, Harry levantó la vista de inmediato a sus ojos de nuevo—. Y creeme; no dejaré pasar la oportunidad.

Fueron segundos en los que solo se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada, Harry no estaba seguro de que su voz saliera estable si lo hacía.

—¡Oye, Harry! —La voz de Ginny se escuchó a lo lejos.

Draco endureció su expresión y levantó una ceja, mirando con desdén a la comadreja menor por encima de su hombro.

—Tu novia te busca —dijo con frialdad.

Harry enrojeció.

—Ella no es mi novia.

Malfoy elevó una ceja rubia, interesado.

—¿Ah, no?

Harry iba a decirle que Ginny y él terminaron después de la guerra, porque como él le dijo a Parkinson, no tenía la cabeza para ser buen novio. Pero luego se dio cuenta que diciendo eso solo admitiría que los había estado espiando.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —se escuchó la voz de Urquhart, que lucía gesto triunfante—. ¡A sus escobas, ya es la hora!

Ron lo observó furibundo, cuando el capitán de Slytherin paso por lado de él, sin responder a sus provocaciones. Malfoy elevó las dos cejas hacia Harry como diciendo " _te lo dije_ ", se montó en su escoba y se elevó junto con sus compañeros.

Harry todavía tenía sus ojos sobre él cuando Ginny volvió a su lado.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó ella.

Parpadeando, se enfocó en su amiga. Las cosas estaban un poco raras entre ellos dos, en especial desde que descubrió aquel día en la Sala de Menesteres que no solo Seamus se alegró de la llegada a sano y a salvo de Dean.

—Nada —dijo Harry—. Solo estaba presumiendo.

Por alguna razón, Harry sintió que estaba mintiendo. Que Malfoy había hecho más que presumir. Pero la sola idea lo hacía sentirse avergonzado y tonto, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Y mientras ambos se alejaban junto con el resto de los Gryffindor, desde las gradas Pansy estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no hechizar a Potter desde allí. Pero poca paciencia le estaba quedando, en especial desde que Draco la estaba ignorando de nuevo y se había empecinado con la idea de volver a entrar al equipo de quidditch. Blaise y Theo tambien se extrañaron por esa actitud, ya que su amigo hace tiempo que perdió el interés por otra cosa que no fueran las clases.

Claro que Pansy sabía lo que le pasaba. Que Draco solo se metió en el equipo porque sabía que Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor al día siguiente. Pansy quiso negárselo a ella misma, pero todo era más que obvio. La poción ' _Amor a primera vista'_ había hecho efecto, y no solo eso, había hecho efecto con Potter. Bastaba en la forma en que lo miraba, en como su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que le devolvía el gesto, en como parecía ser el único al que se dignaba a sonreírle...

Draco estaba enamorado de Potter.

Horrorizada ante la sola idea, Pansy se puso de pie. Iba a mandarles una lechuza a los Weasley de inmediato. Necesitaba solucionar el error que hacía que el idiota de el _cara-rajada_ se llevará la atención que _ella_ tendría que estar recibiendo de Draco.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Blaise, al ver que la chica comenzaba a irse.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —espetó Pansy.

El moreno miró indignado como se marchaba.

—¿Y ahora qué diantres le pasa? —le preguntó a Theo, que estaba leyendo a su lado.

Theodore se encogió de hombros con desinterés y regreso a la lectura de su libro. Blaise bufó y se fijó en Draco, quien al parecer le había dado un subidon de energia de repente y buscaba con ojos ansiosos la _snitch_. Sí, definitivamente tenía que buscarse otros amigos.

* * *

Llegó el sábado, el gran día del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y como siempre cada vez que estas dos casas se enfrentaban, las tribunas estaban repletas. El apoyo de Slytherin trataba de oírse por encima del de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que como siempre apoyaban al primero.

Harry se sentía nervioso, se dijo a sí mismo que era el nerviosismo que siempre le atacaba antes de cada enfrentamiento, pero él sabía que desde la charla con Malfoy se sentía ansioso por que aquel día llegará. En especial porque el rubio parecía estar siempre alrededor para reafirmar sus palabras y ofrecerle aquella sonrisa que Harry pensaba que no era justo que alguien como él tenga.

Como siempre, los capitanes estrecharon manos, y Urquhart trató de triturar sus dedos como en cada oportunidad.

—A sus escobas —indicó la profesora Hooch, y todos obedecieron—. Atentos al silbato. Tres... dos... uno...

Apenas sonó el silbato todos se impulsaron con una fuerte patada en el suelo y echaron a volar.

Los primeros puntos fueron para Gryffindor. Treinta a cero, como anunció Luna por el megáfono de manera distraída. Pero pronto los Slytherin lograron igualar, y cuando Urquhart metió la _quaffle_ en el aro y el marcador quedó cuarenta a treinta a favor de Slytherin, Harry comenzó a alarmarse. Tanto Malfoy como él se movían por la zona tratando de entrever el destello dorado, pero por el momento no había aparecido nada. Harry se vio más de una vez distraído por la visión de Malfoy, más cuando una bludger estuvo a punto de derribarlo de su escoba. Desde entonces Harry se dijo que tenía que concentrarse en el juego y olvidarse del rubio.

—Espabilate, Potter —escuchó que le gritaban.

Harry se giró, irritado, sabiendo de quién era esa voz. El insulto se quedó en la punta de su lengua cuando la vio.

Era increíble que estuvieran en la misma situación de nuevo. Draco Malfoy estaba sobre su escoba, con su rubio cabello alborotado por el viento, la túnica verde ondeando y una retadora sonrisa en sus malvados labios. Y justo al lado, a unos centímetros de su oreja, estaba la _snitch_ dorada. Y como aquella vez, hace más de cinco años, Malfoy parecía demasiado concentrado en Harry como para darse cuenta.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, nervioso de que si iba al encuentro de la _snitch_ , Malfoy se daría cuenta. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era levantar la cabeza y la vería... pero los ojos de él seguían fijos en Harry, hasta se veía un poco ansioso. Una _bludger_ pasó rozando su cara, recordando que si bien ahora no tenía una _bludger_ loca que lo perseguía solo a él, estas seguían circulando y no podía quedarse estático hasta que una le diera. Se inclinó sobre su escoba, y fue a por Malfoy.

La sonrisa de éste se intensificó, como si lo estuviera esperando. Eso lo confundió un poco, pero no se detuvo, aceleró aún más. Y cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de su objetivo, Malfoy estiró la mano y atrapó la _snitch_ justo antes que esta aleteara hacia otro lado.

Harry frenó, un silencio pesado se instaló por todo el campo por un segundo hasta que la suave voz de Luna se escuchó por los altavoces:

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo ella, ligeramente sorprendida—. Draco Malfoy atrapó la _snitch_. Creo que eso significa que Slytherin...

La voz de Luna fue tapada por los vítores de Slytherin, quienes se habían despertado y no dudaron en festejar la victoria de su casa en el partido. Harry no salía de su estupor, fue por eso que no vio venir la _bludger_ que Jimmy Peakes había golpeado con furia y que se dirigía a él. Sintió el impacto en el hombro y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agarrarse de su escoba.

El corazón le latía a mil mientras caía, apretó los párpados con fuerza y esperó el impacto contra el suelo, sabiendo que terminaría despertando en la enfermería, de nuevo. Pero el golpe no llegó, en su lugar, sintió unos dedos cerrarse sobre su mano y un tirón. Harry abrió los ojos y vio su pies colgando a unos dos metros del césped. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con unos plateados ojos de plata fundida puestos en él.

—Te atrape —dijo Malfoy, con la voz tensa por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para sostener a Harry.

Lento y con cuidado, Draco descendió al suelo, y no lo soltó hasta que los pies de Harry tocaron el piso. Un dulce cosquilleo le atravesó la piel allí donde lo tocaba cuando se vio obligado a soltarlo. Agitado y sonriente, le mostró la _snitch_ que aleteaba entre su pulgar y anular, queriéndose escapar.

—Pero ¿cómo...? —balbuceó Harry, debatiéndose si lo que le asombraba más era que Malfoy había atrapado la _snitch_ o lo había atrapado a él.

—Te dije que esta vez iba a ser distinto —dijo él, como única respuesta, antes de que el resto del equipo Slytherin llegara y lo arrastrara al festejo.

—Maldito Malfoy —espetó Ron cuando bajó a su lado, sonando entre sorprendido y enfadado —. ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo? ¡Fue como si él supiera que estaba ahí!

 _Por supuesto_ , se dijo Harry. Él lo sabía. Seguro lo supo incluso antes de gritarle, buscaba que Harry fuera hasta él. Todo estuvo planeado.

Harry miró hacia su mano, que hace solo unos momentos estuvo en contacto con la de él. Se sintió tonto y la cerró en un puño, apartando los pensamientos estupidos que estaban comenzando a formarse y preguntándose, al mismo tiempo, qué es lo que estaría pasando por la perversa mente de Draco Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

**He aquí el capitulo numero tres. Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior, me alegro de que les vaya gustando esto. Visto como va avanzando la cosa, tal vez sean seis capítulos en vez de cinco. Visto que este me quedo más largo que los anteriores y solo es la mitad de lo que tenia planeado.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **3**

En la sala común de Slytherin era todo festejo, todos parecían haber olvidado por el momento que Draco portaba la _Marca_ _Tenebrosa_ en su brazo izquierdo, y lo trataban como antes. Con respeto y admiración. En otra ocasión hasta se hubiese sentido orgulloso y contento de volver a recuperar algo de su estatus, pero en esa situación, le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Así que mientras Blaise le daba palmaditas en la espalda como forma de felicitación, Draco solo tenía cabeza para Harry Potter.

De solo pensar en la cara de pasmo que había puesto cuando vio la snitch arriba de su cabeza le daban ganas de reir. ¿Sabría él lo tontamente guapo que se veía con esa expresión? Era un nuevo descubrimiento para Draco a decir verdad.

Aunque en ese momento no le habían dado ganas de reir. Cuando Draco escuchó el débil aleteo se quedó estático, con una mirada de refilón pudo vislumbrar el destello dorado que tanto buscaba. Podría haber tomado la snitch en ese momento, ¿pero que valor tendría si Potter no lo veía hacerlo? Por alguna razón, Draco quería que lo viera, que supiera que a pesar de ser un _ex_ - _mortífago_ y haber tomado las peores decisiones que un adolescente mago podía tomar, no era un inútil del todo. Podía atrapar la snitch, podía estar a la altura del gran Elegido, y más que nada, podía ser merecedor de su atención.

No entendía de dónde habían salido todos esos anhelos, pero no se lo cuestiono mucho, en su lugar le gritó a Harry y este volteo a verlo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él, y casi murió de desesperación cuando Potter se quedó quieto sobre su escoba sin moverse. La snitch se movería y él quedaría de nuevo como un estúpido. Entonces Potter avanzó, y la tensión de sus músculos aflojo un poco, solo pudo soltar el aire contenido cuando la bola dorada con alas estuvo encerrada en el puño de su mano.

Lo había hecho. Y Potter lo había presenciado. Definitivamente había valido la pena hechizar al bastardo de Harper porqué Potter se lo quedara mirando por tanto tiempo. Y cuando el idiota golpeador de Gryffindor descargó su frustración con la bludger que terminó derribando a Harry de su escoba, ni siquiera dudó un segundo antes de ir a su encuentro.

Fue extraño, pero no le habría importado estrecharse y romperse un par de huesos si eso hubiese asegurado la seguridad de Potter. Solo cuando logró aferrarse a la mano de este y detener su caída se sintió un verdadero triunfante.

—No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad? —la voz de Blaise lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que a pesar de tus súbitos cambios de humor, es bueno saber que la costumbre de ignorar a tus amigos todavía no se te ha ido —repitió el moreno con molestia.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Como que cambios de humor?

—Hace solo dos días eras un prácticamente un inferi y ahora en cambio pareces un Hufflepuff hiperactivo.

—Tal vez tengas bipolaridad —intervino Theo con calma, tanto Blaise como Draco lo miraron confundidos—. Es una enfermedad _muggle_ , se trata de la variación de ánimos.

Blaise hizo una mueca de asco, pero Draco pareció pensárselo.

—¿Dices que me contagie una enfermedad _muggle_?

Nott rodó los ojos.

—No se contagia, es algo mental —explicó.

Blaise bufo.

—No digas tonterías Theodore, Draco no tiene ninguna peste _muggle_ —dijo el moreno, aunque se alejó un poco del rubio y lo miro con cautela—. Aunque si te concedo que algo debe andar mal en su cabeza como para salvarle el trasero a _San Potter_.

—¿Y que se supone que tenía que hacer? —protestó Draco—. ¿Dejar que se rompa el cráneo contra el suelo?

—Si —dijo Zabini, como si fuera ridiculo dudarlo—. En otra ocasión ni te lo hubieras cuestionado, ¿qué diablos te pico ahora?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas cambiaron —dijo Draco—. Ya no somos niños, empiezo a pensar que me equivoque con él. Potter no es tan malo como pensamos.

Blaise lo miro como si se hubiese transformado en un _Colacuerno Húngaro_ de repente, incluso el desinteresado de Nott había dejado su libro a un lado y lo examinaba con sus ojos claros de arriba a abajo.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo el moreno con incredulidad.

—No, Blaise, no estoy bromeando —dijo Draco, con firmeza—. Nos libró de _quién-tú-sabes_ , no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él. No se tú, pero ese es más que suficiente motivo para replantearme que tal vez fuí un idiota y que tal vez deberíamos estarle agradecidos.

Dicho eso, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, respirando agitado. Blaise miro hacia Theo anonadado, ni siquiera hizo falta que lo dijera.

—Sí —dijo Nott—. Eso fue extraño.

* * *

—No puedo creer que Malfoy haya evitado _tú_ caída —repitió Ginny por décima vez, la mañana del domingo mientras desayunaban.

—Ya, deja de decirlo de esa forma —rezongo Ron—. Lo haces sonar como si él hubiera rescatado a Harry.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Y que no es eso lo que hizo?

—¡No! —dijo Ron, como si la idea fuera estupida—. Se trata de Malfoy, ¿lo olvidas? Solo estaba tratando de ridiculizarlo aún más por su victoria.

Harry, que hasta entonces no se había planteado esa opción, hundió con fuerza el tenedor en su tarta de melaza. Pues claro, ¿qué pensaba? Era Malfoy después de todo, eso sonaba como algo que él haría.

—No puedes asumir lo peor de él siempre, Ron —dijo Hermione, examinando el diario El Profeta—. Tal vez solo quiso ayudar a Harry y ya.

—Por favor, Hermione, no seas ingenua. ¿Cuando Malfoy quiso ayudar a Harry o a cualquiera de nosotros?

—En la Mansión Malfoy —dijo ella—. Podría haber delatado a Harry en ese momento.

Harry aflojo su agarre en el tenedor, pero Ron no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—No fue suficiente, él estaba del lado de ellos.

—Cosa que fue peor para él, estoy segura que recibió más Cruciatus de los que tu y yo recibimos alguna vez.

Harry hizo una mueca, él tambien estaba seguro de eso. Le dio una mirada a Draco, que comía despreocupado su comida. Ahora estaba a salvo.

—Pues él se lo busco por...

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —interrumpió quizá con demasiada brusquedad lo que sea que fuera a decir Ron.

Su amigo lo miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada más. Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, en la mesa Slytherin, el rubio levantó sus ojos plata hacia él. Y le sonrío. Harry desvió la vista de inmediato. Ginny, quien había notado el intercambio, le sonrió pícaramente. Harry la fulmino con la mirada y decidió concentrarse en su tarta.

Pero por más que se prohibiera a sí mismo mirar a Malfoy, quitarlo a este de su cabeza era otra cosa. No entendía el comportamiento de este en el partido de quidditch, la única explicación lógica que le podía dar era la que Ron había mencionado; solo había buscado burlarse de él. Eso lo enfureció, de veras lo hizo. Y él que pensaba que toda esa estúpida rivalidad había acabado de una vez por todas.

No es como si quisiera que Malfoy volviera de nuevo a su apagado estado de ánimo de antes, ni que volviera a ignorarlo como hace poco había estado haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era el tipo de atención que quería recibir de él, no quería volver a ser su objetivo de burlas.

 _¡Pero qué dices!,_ le reprocho su conciencia. _¡Tu no quieres recibir_ ningun _tipo de atención de parte de ese rubio presumido!_

Pero al parecer Malfoy no pensaba lo mismo, porque cuando Harry iba a en camino a la biblioteca a hacer el aburrido y larguísimo ensayo que el profesor Binns había asignado, él estaba allí; apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus elegantes pantalones y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada de modo que mechones rubios caían sobre su frente. Cuando escucho los pasos de Harry, levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó de tal modo que a él se le atasco el aire en los pulmones.

 _Maldito Malfoy._

—Buenas tardes, Potter —saludo, con el hoyuelo izquierdo pronunciandose.

Harry no supo si fueron las palabras de Ron, él recuerdo de su pálida mano sosteniendo la suya, el hecho de que estaba en todos los putos lados a donde fuese o el irritable y llamativo pozito que se formó en su mejilla pero en ese momento tuvo ganas de azotar a ese insufrible rubio contra la pared hasta que las ideas se le acomodaran a alguno de los dos.

En su lugar caminó hasta quedar frente a él y lo miro con rabia.

—Muy bien, Malfoy, basta de juegos. Dime qué diablos estás tramando.

Draco enarcó una ceja rubia.

—¿De que hablas? No estoy tramando nada.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —espetó Harry—. Hace tiempo que estas el acecho, sin mencionar lo del partido. ¿Qué fue eso de la snitch?

—¿Hablas de cuando la atrape? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Soy el buscador, Potter, es lo que se supone debo hacer.

Harry resistió las ganas de golpearlo en ese instante.

—Pero tú no podías atraparla y ya, ¿no? —le recrimino, sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Tenías que hacer toda esa jugarreta para ridiculizarme!

Las cejas de Malfoy se arrugaron, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Yo no estaba tratando de ridiculizarte.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Harry con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. ¿Entonces?

Malfoy se despegó la pared, y sus ojos plata lo miraron con tal intensidad que Harry tuvo que contener el impulso de desviar la mirada.

—Quería impresionarte, Potter. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Harry se quedó de piedra por varios segundos. No se había esperado esa respuesta. Lo examinó, él parecía tan seguro de lo que acababa de decir que Harry se pregunto si no habia escuchado unas palabras totalmente distintas a las que el rubio había dicho en realidad.

—¿Impresionarme? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Si, Potter. Impresionarte.

Eso era por completo surrealista.

—Pero... —balbuceo, se aclaró la garganta y se recordó con quién estaba hablando—. ¡No juegues conmigo, Malfoy! ¿Por qué tú querrías impresionarme a mi? Me odias.

Draco se rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. No lo hacía con burla, era casi como si lo conmoviera la actitud de Harry.

—¿En serio no te haces una idea del porqué? —le pregunto con voz ronca.

Harry dio un paso atrás, y bajo su túnica cerró el puño sobre su varita. La situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, había una horda de emociones pinchando como abejas en su interior y no sabia que hacer con ellas. Sólo sabía que Malfoy estaba provocando todo aquello y quería que se detuviera.

—Basta de juegos —repitió entre dientes—. Estas muy equivocado si piensas que me tragare toda esa mierda.

Draco avanzó el paso que Harry retrocedió, poniendo más de punta los nervios de este último.

—No son juegos, Potter —siseó Malfoy, como si quisiera que solo él escuchara—. Tal vez ya no te odio tanto.

Harry pasó saliva, desde allí podía oler la fina colonia del rubio. Todo en él siempre era impecable y exquisito... _¡Por Merlin, detente!_

—Malfoy... —le advirtió con voz tensa, apretando el agarre en su varita.

Si Draco advirtió o no que Harry podría lanzarle una Imperdonable en cualquier momento, pareció ignorarlo.

—Tal vez —prosiguió el rubio— ya no te odio en lo absoluto.

El corazón de Harry no latia tan rápido desde la vez que tuvo que enfrentarse contra Voldemort. Tendría que estar Cruciando el culo de Malfoy en esos momentos pero era como si sus ojos plateados lo mantuvieran allí, atrapado, sin posibilidad de moverse o pensar con coherencia.

—¡Harry! —gritó una voz familiar. Este se separo de inmediato de Malfoy. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o irritado por la interrupción. Miro hacia Ron, que los miraba a ambos con extrañeza desde la entrada de la biblioteca, acompañado de Hermione—. ¿Vienes o no?

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se dirigió junto a sus amigos, pero el provocante de dicho estado lo sujetó por la muñeca.

—Ven al lago a media noche —Malfoy le echó una mirada a Ron y a Hermione, que aún lo esperaban—. Solo.

Harry se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Para qué? —cuestiono brusco.

—Ya te lo dije, busco impresionarte —La comisura de su labio izquierdo se elevó, el hoyuelo volvió a aparecer—. Tal vez esta vez los resultados sean mejores.

—¿Te volviste demente, Malfoy? —Harry comenzaba a preguntarselo con seriedad.

—Vamos, será divertido —insistió el rubio, en tono juguetón, elevando una elegante ceja—. ¿O estás asustado, Potter?

—Ya quisieras —resopló Harry.

—Entonces ven —dijo Draco—. Te estare esperando.

Y dándole una última mirada de apreciación, se dio la vuelta y desapareció al doblar el pasillo. Harry esperó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura antes de ir con sus amigos.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Ron apenas llegó a su lado.

—Nada —respondió con indiferencia—. Solo estaba presumiendo.

Otra vez, Harry no estaba seguro de estar diciendo la verdad. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en el fondo, esperaba que no fuera así.

* * *

Harry se sentía idiota mientras avanzaba por el helado suelo, tapado por la capa que lo resguardaba bastante del frío. Estaban entrando en invierno, y él estaba aliviado que la nieve apenas estuviera cayendo, de lo contrario tendría que estar borrando la huellas de su zapatos por si a alguien se le daba por mirar por la ventana y notar que unas pisadas se formaban solas el camino hacia el lago.

Cuando llegó a este, vislumbro la figura enfundada en una gruesa túnica que se encontraba recostada contra un árbol. Su cabello de un rubio platinado brillaba en contraste con toda la oscuridad que los envolvía a esas horas. Se sintió menos estúpido al ver que seguia allí, esperándolo, pero el nudo nervioso en su estómago no hizo más que aumentar.

Respiro hondo, recordando que era un Gryffindor y avanzó un paso, quebrando una rama por accidente. Malfoy levantó el rostro de inmediato, sus afiladas facciones fueron bañadas por la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto espectral, casi como si de una criatura mágica se tratase. Sus malvados labios se curvaron, y el vello de Harry se erizo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, sus ojos fijos en la rama partida en dos bajo los pies de Harry.

La verdad es que hasta que Harry no vio el puntito negro y solitario con el nombre de Draco Malfoy fuera del castillo en el Mapa Merodeador, no se había decidido a salir. Ahora el mapa se encontraba guardado bajo su túnica, quería estar en guardia con la varita por si todo aquello era una trampa.

Quitándose la capa, se enfrentó a él.

—¿Cómo lograste salir? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—No eres el único que tiene sus trucos, Potter —dijo Draco, despegándose del árbol con elegancia.

—Como sea —dijo Harry—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se extendió, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Ven, te mostraré algo —le dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando a la orilla del enorme lago negro que tenían frente.

Harry dudó unos segundos antes acercarse, y agacharse junto a Malfoy, que sentado sobre sus tobillos tocó con su delgado dedo el agua, provocando ondas expansivas que estropearon la lisa negrura del lago. Entonces hizo algo que lo tomó desprevenido; comenzó a silbar una melodía de tres cortas notas.

—¿Qué estás...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero Malfoy levantó una mano, indicando que guardara silencio.

Miró, no sin sentir cierta indignación, como el rubio se quedaba quieto, como esperando escuchar o ver algo. Después de unos segundos en donde nada pasó, él volvió a tocar el lago y a silbar las tres notas. Nada de nuevo. Volvió a repetir la misma secuencia. Harry le hubiera dicho algo, de no ser porque la manera en la que Malfoy fruncía sus rosados labios le llamaba más la atención de lo que le gustaría.

Y de no ser, claro está, por la criatura que comenzó a emerger del agua. Harry se echó atrás, observando con fascinación a su nuevo acompañante.

Lo primero que notó fue que era un caballo. Un hermoso caballo de un color negro azulado, con crines de junco cayendo marchitos y verdes por su cuello. Los brillantes ojos amarillentos miraron a Harry, quien se sintió hechizado por la belleza del animal.

—¿Es un...?

—Si —dijo Draco—. Un _kelpie_.

La criatura comenzó a avanzar, emergiendo más del agua a medida que se acercaba a ellos con lentitud. Draco desvió la vista del animal y miro a Harry, quien tenía los ojos puestos en el _kelpie_.

—Es hermoso —musitó Harry.

Draco sonrió.

—Vaya que lo es.

Pero la voz de Malfoy apenas le llegó, en su lugar se puso de pie. Porque el _kelpie_ estaba allí, con el fibroso cuerpo mojado brillando a la luz de la noche, sus pezuñas se perdían en el agua del lago. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era estirar el brazo y tocar el junco verdoso que tenía como cabello. Y eso estaba por hacer, cuando una mano blanca lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él.

—¡Ey! —se quejo Harry, cuando Malfoy comenzó a tirar para alejarlo del caballo.

—Ibas a tocarlo —le dijo Draco, sin suavizar el agarre en su muñeca.

—Si, ¿y? —espeto él.

—Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Es que no prestas atención en clases? —le reprocho Draco—. No se toca a un _kelpie_ así como así. Si lo haces querrás montarlo, y cuando lo hagas te arrastrará hasta lo profundo del agua y poco después tus entrañas saldrán flotando a la superficie del lago, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, se zafo del agarre del rubio.

—¿Y porque me trajiste aquí entonces? —cuestionó Harry—. ¿Para que me comiera?

Una risa brotó de Draco, el anterior enojo diluyéndose de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza y sacó su varita, Harry apretó la suya bajo su túnica.

—Es cuestión de domarlo —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia el _kelpie_ y apuntando su varita hacia un punto lejano—. _¡Accio brida!_

Fue cuestión de segundos para que algo viniera volando a la mano extendida de Draco, al principio Harry sólo vio unas tiras de cuero grueso unidas entre sí, pero después se dio cuenta que en en realidad era la correa que se le ponían a los caballos para montarlos. Vio, aguantando la respiración, como Malfoy la hacía levitar, hasta llegar a estar encima del _kelpie_ , que había comenzado a retroceder con lentitud. Pero Draco murmuró un hechizo de colocación y la brida se ajustó a su hocico.

El _kelpie_ comenzó a relinchar enloquecido, parándose por sobre sus patas traseras. Malfoy avanzó y lo tomo con fuerza de las riendas, apuntándole con su varita y chasqueando la lengua como Harry había visto por la tele hacían los jinetes para tranquilizar a sus caballos.

—Tranquilo, amigo —dijo Draco con voz calma—. Solo queremos que nos lleves a dar una vuelta, luego te liberaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Poco a poco la criatura dejó de retorcerse y con un bufido molesto, pareció resignarse. Malfoy sonrió triunfante, y les dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hocico. Tiro de las cuerdas y el caballo avanzó más hacia la superficie, Harry no pudo evitar notar que las pezuñas del animal estaban al revés, apuntando hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunto Harry anonado. No era un experto del tema pero el _kelpie_ no parecía ser una criatura inofensiva con la que cualquier niño pudiera jugar.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se borro, y sacando un pañuelo le ofreció al animal lo que se veía como carne cruda.

—El Señor Tenebroso pensaba utilizarlos en su ejército —dijo en voz baja. Harry pudo ver los filosos dientes brillando en la oscuridad de la noche mientras se devoraba el pedazo de carne—. Teníamos que aprender a domarlos para ponerlos a su disposición.

Harry abrió la boca para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decir. Hace un rato Draco parecía satisfecho consigo mismo y ahora el semblante sombrío volvía a aparecer en él. Prefería mil veces al Malfoy presumido.

Draco se movió, y con un grácil salto trepó sobre el cuerpo de caballo del _kelpie_ , este no se quejo. Una vez allí, le tendió la mano libre a Harry.

—¿No hablabas en serio sobre lo de ir a dar una vuelta o si? —dijo Harry, mirando con horror a lo que ahora parecía más una bestia relamiéndose los cuchillos que tenía por dientes.

—Saca ese valor Gryffindor, Potter —se burló Draco sin quitar su mano—. Vamos, nunca dejaría que te devorara. El Elegido se merece un mejor final que ese —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba ese apodo. Pero Malfoy solo lo ignoro y le sonrió en su lugar—. Confía en mí.

Harry se odio a sí mismo por no poder decir que no. Suspirando, tomó la mano de Draco. A peores cosas se había enfrentado después de todo. No pudo notar evitar la energía de un hechizo protector envolviendo la mano de Malfoy, iba a preguntar para qué era pero al final no hizo falta.

—Agarrate fuerte, Potter —le dijo Draco una vez lo ayudó a subir—. Ah, y mantén tus manos alejadas de la cabellera de esta belleza, de otra manera tus dedos quedaran atrapados y no podrás despegarte. Así es como atrapan a sus víctimas.

—Eso si que es tranquilizante —dijo Harry, agarrándose dubitativo de los costados de Draco.

Para su suerte, este no se quejo. En su lugar, asió las riendas y con una leve patada en el dorso del _kelpie_ este comenzó a avanzar por el borde del lago. Cuando escucho que Malfoy pronunció un _Arre_ , y la bestia comenzó a galopar con más velocidad, no le quedó de otra que apretar los dedos sobre la túnica del chico para no caerse. Comenzaron a adentrarse más a la zona del bosque, los árboles pasaban como borrones a su costado. La velocidad fue mayor aún, y Harry sintió el vértigo formándose en la boca de su estómago Le recordaba mucho a cuando montó encima del thestrals en quinto año.

—¡Aquí viene lo bueno! —grito Draco.

Harry levantó la vista, y los ojos, que llevaba entrecerrados hasta el momento, se le abrieron de par en par cuando vio que el _kelpie_ había cambiado de dirección y corría directo hacia el lago. ¿Acaso Malfoy pensaba ahogarlos o qué?

—¡Malfoy! —grito, pero era obvio que no iban a detenerse.

Tomó una brusca bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos, y enterró la cabezo en el hueco del hombro de Draco, aferrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Harry espero a sentir la helada agua calándole los huesos, y llenando sus pulmones... pero eso nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió la risa vibrante en el pecho de Malfoy.

Harry abrió un ojo, y se asomo por encima de él. El aire se escapó dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre el lago. No dentro, sino sobre el. Era como si las pezuñas del _kelpie_ pisaran sobre un cristal sólido y negro.

Harry miro hacia el costado, directo a su reflejo en el cristal. Podía verse a él mismo, agarrado a Malfoy, quien se veía magnífico con su cabello brillante ondeando y una sonrisa determinada en su rostro al montar a aquella criatura, que había aminorado el paso y ahora trotaba por el lugar.

Una risa de asombro se le escapó a Harry.

—¿Cómo es posible...?

—Magia, Potter —dijo Malfoy, girándose a verlo. Su nariz quedando a solo unos centímetros de la de él—. Es magia.

Sintió toda la sangre subir a su cabeza cuando noto que aún seguia abrazado a él, lo soltó de inmediato y se aclaró la garganta. Draco sonrió de lado antes de jalar con fuerza de las riendas. Era increíble la velocidad con la que corría ese _kelpie_ , Harry apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de la túnica de Malfoy.

Iba a protestar pero la adrenalina que lo recorría en esos momentos pocas veces la sentía fuera de la escoba. Cerró los ojos y se dejo disfrutar de el viento en su cara, del calor bajo sus dedos y mas que nada del cabello de Malfoy cosquilleando en su mejilla.

Después de todo, hace tiempo no se sentía tan vivo.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando recordaron que al día siguiente tenían clases temprano, ambos se detuvieron a la orilla y se bajaron de la cansada criatura. El paseo había terminado.

—Gracias por tus servicios —dijo Draco galante, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El _kelpie_ bufo y dándose la vuelta, desapareció en las profundidades del lago. Detrás suyo una risa se escuchó.

—Después de lo de _Buckbeak_ has aprendido la lección, ¿ah? —pregunto Harry con sorna.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—El hipogrifo de Hagrid —le recordó—. Al que casi haces que degollen.

—Oh —dijo Draco, sintiéndose por primera vez en el día avergonzado—. Lamento eso, supongo que era un poco idiota.

—¿Eras? —inquirió—. ¿Un poco?

Sonriendo se acercó a Harry, quien por primera vez no llevo la mano a su varita a la defensiva. No pudo evitar sentir eso como un pequeño triunfo.

—Entonces —le dijo, deteniéndose cuando llegó frente a él—. ¿Te impresione?

Draco podría haber jurado que las comisuras de Potter temblaron un poco cuando le desvió la mirada, llevándose una mano al cabello que ya de por sí estaba hecho un desastre por el viento.

—Si, lo hiciste, Malfoy —admitió por fin, enfocando esos brillantes ojos verdes en él—. ¿Estas contento? ¿Eso es lo que buscabas?

Él dudó por un segundo, no muy seguro de poder expresarlo con palabras. Nunca había sido bueno en esos temas. Tomando aire, decidió intentarlo.

—Digamos que esta tambien es mi forma de agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerme? —pregunto, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Draco siempre había despreciado lo incapaz que era Harry para ocultar sus emociones, ahora en cambio pensaba que era una de sus mejores facultades—. ¿Por qué?

—Por todo, Potter. Por salvarnos a mi y a Goyle, por testificar a favor de mi madre, por venir aquí hoy... —Su gesto decidido titubeó unos segundos—. Por librarnos del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Por quitarte tu varita tambien? —pregunto Harry, la voz le tembló un poco.

Draco se rió levemente.

—Te la ganaste, le diste un mejor uso que yo —Por la cara que puso Potter no podía creer que todas esas palabras salieran de su boca. Draco tampoco se lo creía del todo, él no era de los que iba repartiendo discursos de agradecimiento y perdón por ahí. En cambio ahora, era como si fuera aterradoramente fácil transmitirle lo que pensaba a Harry—. No se si alguna vez podré pagarte todo lo que te debo, pero hay algo que quiero ofrecerte...

Sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago, le ofreció la mano a Harry, como aquella vez en el tren cuando tenían once años.

—Entiendo si no quieres mi amistad —dijo Draco, con voz calma—. Pero al menos acepta una tregua.

Vio la manzana de Adán de Harry subiendo nerviosamente en su cuello, y a sus enormes ojos verdes que lo inspeccionaban. Cuando Draco creyó que iba frustrarse por tanta espera, Harry levantó su mano y tomó la suya.

Draco sintió algo electrizante traspasar su piel cuando lo toco. Y sonrió, aquello sí que era magia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Se que me tarde, así que seré breve. Lei todos sus comentarios, y me encantaron, ¡gracias! Significa mucho.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo...**

 **4**

El lunes cayendo la tarde los Gemelos Weasley salieron de la oficina del conserje Filch, satisfechos de haber llegado a un buen acuerdo; ellos le proporcionaban ciertos artículos que le darían la falsa sensación de magia al viejo _squib_ y a cambio éste prometía mirar para otro lado cuando a los alumnos de Hogwarts le llegaran encargos de su tienda. No todos los artefactos le durarían eternamente, pero siempre podían volver después de un tiempo con más.

Lo que no se esperaron, es que serían acribillados por una Slytherin furiosa. Más que eso. Completamente desquiciada.

—A ustedes estaba buscando, par de comadrejas estafadoras —gruño Pansy interponiéndose en su camino.

—Oye, guarda esas garras, Parkinson —dijo Fred.

—Si esto es por lo de la poción... —atajo George.

—¡Por supuesto que es por lo de la poción, par de mentecatos! —chillo Pansy, sus ojos parecían fuego—. ¡No funciono!

—Claro que funcionó —dijo George, viéndose ofendido—. Lo creamos nosotros.

—Lo que no funcionó fue tu plan —replicó Fred—. Se ve que la astucia Slytherin no llega a todos sus integrantes.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si usaba la _Imperdonable_ permanente le saldría al primer intento, tenía mucho odio bullendo dentro de ella en esos momentos.

—Arreglenlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ya.

—Ya te lo dijimos por carta —dijo George—. No hay antídoto.

—¡Pues hagan uno!

—Eso no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana Parkinson —dijo Fred—. Además, si hiciéramos uno, no sería tan divertido.

—¡Pero él no puede quedar así!

—No pareció molestarte cuando lo compraste pensando en que se enamoraría de ti —argumento Fred.

Pansy iba a insultar al pelirrojo, del cual no tenía idea cual era cual, cuando el otro intervino.

—Tranquilizate, Parkinson. A Malfoy se le ira el efecto en unos dias.

El rubor furioso que había comenzado a enrojecer su cara palideció ante las palabras del chico. Trato de disimularlo.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que Draco tiene algo que ver en todo esto? —dijo levantando la ceja, y fingiendo un tono aburrido.

—Por favor, Parkinson. Has estado colgada de ese rubio engominado desde primero, dudo que eso haya cambiado ahora —se burló Fred.

—Sin mencionar que nos diste una pista —dijo George.

—Yo no les di ninguna pista —dijo Pansy, hurgando en su memoria.

—Si, lo hiciste —Fred pestañeó repetidas veces y con una aguda voz, dijo:—. " _Es que él no ha sido el mismo desde la guerra_ ".

Pansy frunció las cejas, ella no hablaba así.

—Y Hermione nos comentó que Malfoy dejó de comportarse como el idiota presumido de siempre —agrego George, con una sonrisa bailando en su boca—. Hasta dejó de meterse con Harry.

—Ahg, no me hables de ese cuatro ojos entrometido —se quejo Pansy sin poder contenerse—. Todo es su culpa.

—Oye, espera —dijo Fred—. ¿Estas diciendo que Harry fue...? —Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos, y se ruborizo, el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh, por Merlín —murmuró George sin poder creérselo, mientras su gemelo seguia riendo—. ¿Como paso eso?

Pansy dudo, pero al diablo, no es como si pudiera ocultar la situación más.

—El muy idiota nos estaba espiando. Y cuando Draco se desmayó, él salió a querer hacerse el héroe y... —Pansy se detuvo, recordando el segundo motivo de su queja y lo que desencadenó que Potter interviniera—. ¡Él se desmayó! ¿Me pueden explicar por qué pasó eso?

—¡Oh, si! Puede pasar si la ingieres con el estómago vacío —dijo Fred.

—Por eso es recomendable comer algo antes —dijo George.

—¿Y PORQUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJERON?

—Estaba en la letra chica de la etiqueta. —respondió George—. Cálmate, ¿quieres? Que no tenemos la culpa que tu enamorado se mate de hambre.

—Ni mucho menos que ahora haya perdido la olla por Harry —dijo Fred, sin poder contener la risa de nuevo.

—Pero... pero...

—Parkinson, tranquilizate —repitió George—. ¿Cuando le diste a beber la poción?

—El jueves —farfulló ella.

—Entonces para la noche del miércoles, o el jueves a más tardar tendrás a tu Malfoy igual de descorazonado que siempre —dijo Fred.

—Solo trata de mantenerlo lejos de Harry estos dos días restantes —aconsejo George—. Para evitarle humillaciones.

Pansy bufo, si fuera fácil manejar a Draco no habría comprado la maldita poción para empezar.

—Por cierto —dijo Fred, alzando las pelirrojas cejas—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

* * *

—Has cambiado, Malfoy —le dijo Harry.

Ambos se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía. Draco le había mandado un pergamino citando en el hueco libre que ambos tenían antes de la cena, y Harry, para su sorpresa, se había presentado.

Draco desvió la mirada e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Supongo que una temporada con el Señor Tenebroso cambia a cualquiera.

Podía sentir esos ojos verdes sobre él, no sabía si sentirse agradecido o incómodo, ya que no sabía si lo estaba juzgando o no. Tampoco sabía desde cuándo le importaba.

—Aún lo llamas así —dijo Harry, tan bajo que si no hubieran estado sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus hombros a unos pocos centímetros y con sus rodillas chocando cuando se movían, no lo hubiese escuchado—. ¿Porque no le dices por su nombre? Voldemort.

Él trató de contener el escalofrío que le recorrió, y el odio hacia sí mismo por esa reacción.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que no era cuerdo pronunciar su nombre —se justificó Draco—. Así es como atrapaban a los que estaban en su contra.

—Pero ese tiempo se acabó —dijo Harry, con una envidiable firmeza en su voz—. Voldemort está muerto, no volverá. No hay que tener miedo de su nombre.

—Pues yo lo tengo —soltó Draco, atreviéndose a mirarlo. No tenía idea de porque las palabras salían con tanta facilidad de su lengua—. Me alegro de tu puedas pronunciarlo, en serio, admiro eso. Pero yo no... —Se mordió el labio, tratando de callar a su boca habladora.

—¿Qué, Draco?

Tal vez fueron sus ojos que lo invitaran a que se confesara, o que lo había llamado por su nombre quizás por primera vez, o puede que sea el solo hecho que parecía querer enserio escuchar lo que tenía para decir, pero Draco terminó soltando todo aquello que había jurado callarse hasta el día de su muerte.

—No puedo llamarlo por su nombre. Tengo miedo de que si lo hago él se materializara frente a mi. Es estupido, lo se. Pero no puedo quitarme esa sensación, no se si alguna vez podré —dijo él, Harry asintió, esperando a que continuara. Y Draco tuvo que complacerlo—. Ya es suficiente con verlo cada noche en mis pesadillas, como para tenerlo en la realidad.

—Yo tambien las tengo —intervino Harry—. Todos las noches, pero son solo eso. Sueños.

—Son recuerdos —dijo Draco, poniendo la mirada en el piso—. Y mientras los tengamos él siempre estará presente.

—Bueno, siempre puedes aplicarte a ti mismo un _Obliviate_ —dijo Harry, en un evidente intento de animarlo.

—Lo he pensado.

A Harry se le cayó la sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si —respondió Draco con sinceridad. Demasiada sinceridad—. Pero nunca me atreví. Podría terminar chiflado como Lockhart. Además —dijo, pasando saliva y notando que su mano comenzaba a temblar sobre su rodilla—, merezco tener memoria de todo lo que pasó. Son los errores que cometí y los que necesito no volver a repetir. No debo olvidar mi cobardía.

Era liberador decir aquellos pensamientos, que lo torturaban constantemente, en voz alta. Por otro lado, algo en un rincón de lo recóndito de su cabeza le dijo que se callara. Que dejara de decir todas esas cosas, que no debía exponerse de esa manera, mucho menos a Potter. Que lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a llorar como un maricón.

Pero esa vocecita fue silenciada y olvidada en cuanto Harry colocó su mano sobre la suya, deteniendo el temblor. Levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes se veían inseguros, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Draco lo golpeara y se alejara. Eso era último que él pensaba hacer.

—Has sido muy valiente —le aseguró Harry con firmeza, a pesar de que el color se le había subido a las mejillas.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—No, no es cierto. Ese titulo te lo llevaste tú.

—Tu igual —insistió con testarudez—. Tu igual, Draco.

* * *

Ambos llegaron tarde a comer esa noche.

Harry no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy, de hecho, no terminaba de creer del todo que había podido tener una conversación en donde no cabía insultos con él. Mucho menos dejaba de pensar en la cálida sensación de su mano bajo la suya. No sabia que lo había impulsado a hacer ese movimiento, mucho menos porque se sintió fastidiado cuando llegó la hora de bajar al Gran Comedor y tuvo que quitarla. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos, evitando las preguntas de a donde había estado con absurdas excusas, fue cuestión de tiempo para que mirara con disimulo hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. El corazón le dio una voltereta cuando se encontró con los plateados ojos de Malfoy puestos en él, este le sonrió y algo como miel caliente se revolvió en su estómago. Le devolvió el gesto antes de darse cuenta.

Grave error. Ginny, quien estaba sentada frente a él junto a Dean, y quien al parecer lo habia estado observando, miro sobre su hombro y vio a quien le dirigía tal sonrisa. Harry trato de no lucir avergonzado cuando Ginny levantó una pelirroja ceja interrogativa. No volvió a mirar ni hacia Malfoy ni hacia ella en toda la comida.

Pero era ingenuo si creyó que ella olvidaría el tema con tanta facilidad.

—¿Ocurre algo entre tú y Malfoy?—lo abordó ella en la Sala Común, poco después de subir, cuando lo encontró solo.

A Harry, que fingía estar leyendo Historia de Hogwarts desde un sillón junta a la chimenea, casi se le cae el libro ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Harry —dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos—. Los vi entrar juntos al comedor. Llegaste tarde porque estabas con él, ¿verdad? ¿Están saliendo?

—¡Claro que no! —Harry cerró el libro con fuerza—. ¿Te volviste loca, Ginny?

—Oh, vamos —Ella rodó los ojos—. Ya hablamos de esto una vez, ¿lo olvidas?

—Lo único que recuerdo fue la estúpida excusa que diste cuando terminaste conmigo —respondió él, volviendo a su libro.

Ginny se removió incómoda, pero Harry sabía que eso no bastaría para que ella lo dejase de molestar.

—No era una excusa, Harry, ambos lo sabemos —dijo ella, la obstinación brillando en sus ojos—. Me di cuenta de lo que ocurría entonces, y me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre ahora.

—¡No ocurría nada entonces!

—¿Y ahora si?

—Yo no dije eso —dijo él, comenzando a perder los nervios—. Ginny, basta. Deja el tema, ¿si?

—No tiene nada de malo, Harry —le dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado—. No cambia nada.

Harry miro a su amiga, en sus ojos se demostraba comprensión y un apoyo total. Pero, ¿qué le aseguraba que todos lo miraran de la misma manera?

—Si que lo hace —dijo en un susurro—. No todos piensan como tu.

—Al diablo con ellos —dijo la pelirroja, con enojo—. Lo que dijeran de ti no te detuvo antes, y no lo hará ahora.

—No me importa esa gente —le aseguró Harry—. Pero Ron, y el resto...

Ella se mostró dubitativa por un momento, haciendo que el nudo que Harry sentía se afianzará.

—Bueno, no creo que para mi hermano sea un problema... Pero no se pondrá feliz cuando sepa lo de Malfoy —Ginny negó con firmeza—. Da igual, se tendrá que aguantar y resignarse, como yo hice en su momento.

Harry desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada entre Malfoy y yo...

—Tal vez no aún —Una sonrisa traviesa transformó su pecoso rostro—. Pero he visto como te mira.

—¿Y como me mira?

—Como si quisiera comerte para el desayuno.

—¡Merlin, Ginny! —se escandalizo Harry, sintiendo la sangre subirse a su cabeza—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Vamos, estoy seguro que tu tambien lo notaste —dijo ella, dándole un empujón juguetón—. Tienes al chico por el que te obsesionaste babeando por ti. ¡Aprovechalo! Que el año se terminará pronto, y es el último para tí.

Ella se puso en pie, dando por terminada la charla e ignorando su réplica donde aseguraba que él no se había obsesionado con nadie.

Esa noche Harry le costó dormirse, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no hubo pesadillas. Porque no fue Voldemort quien se coló en su sueños aquella vez.

La clase de Pociones del martes fue apenas soportable. Lo fue para Draco desde que el profesor Snape ya no estaba, y ahora el hecho de tener a Harry a solo unos asientos adelante y no poder hablarle, sin mencionar que Pansy estaba más pesada que nunca, no aligeraba la cosa.

—Podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez en nuestro tiempo libre —sugirió la chica.

Draco frunció el ceño hacia ella, no sabía qué le pasaba pero Pansy estaba particularmente fastidiosa ese día. Desde el desayuno que revoloteaba a su alrededor de manera incesante, buscando conversación con él sobre cualquier estupidez y apareciendo en su campo de visión cada vez que volteaba hacia otro lado. Comenzaba a molestarse, y hasta asustarse un poco por su actitud, Pansy siempre había conservado la sutileza a la hora de querer llamar la atención, eso le gustaba de ella en el pasado. Ahora, en cambio, había cierta locura brillando en sus ojos que resultaba inquietante. Más cuando por poco no empujo fuera de su asiento a Theo para sentarse junto a su lado.

El chico solo resoplo con molestia y se fue a sentar junto a Blaise, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Pansy.

—A ti no te gusta el ajedrez —le dijo Draco.

—Pero podrías hacer que me guste, ¿no crees? —dijo ella, elevando una elegante ceja y lamiéndose los rojizos labios de manera casual.

Cuando sintió el pie de la chica subiendo lento por su pierna, se dio cuenta para donde iba la cosa. Así que suspiró y le dijo:

—Pansy, nosotros terminamos, ¿recuerdas?

La lascivia de la chica decayó. La frustración y la ira calentando su sangre. Respiro hondo, diciendose que no era culpa de Draco. Él estaba bajo efectos de el _Amor a Primera Vista_ , no estaba en sus cabales.

—Pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de ser amigos —ronroneo ella, poniendo su mano sobre la de él—. Siempre estuvimos el uno junto al otro, eso no va a cambiar ahora, ¿o si?

El rostro de Draco se mantuvo imperturbable. Y ella se mordió el labio, esta vez sin intención. Porque ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. Que hubo un tiempo en donde Draco estuvo muy solo, sin ella ni nadie más que la intervención del difunto profesor Snape para auxiliarlo.

Pero tambien sabían que Draco nunca se lo reclamaría y que ella nunca se iba a disculpar. Eso involucraría que hablaran de el tema, que expresaran aquello a lo que muchos le decían _sentimientos_. Ninguno de los dos habían tenido ese tipo de conversación antes y no la tendrían ahora. Tal vez si la poción hubiera hecho efecto con ella, en vez de con el cara-rajada, la situación sería distinta. De solo imaginar que Draco le dijera a Potter todo lo que le callaba a ella hacía que ácido escociera en la boca de su estómago.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Draco, con voz calma—. Pero hoy no podre, Pansy. Dejemoslo para otro día.

La chica se irguió en su asiento, como si un hilo tirara de su columna vertebral, y entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo con un toque peligroso en su voz—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Por fortuna, el profesor Slughorn entró en clase en ese momento. Fue cuando levantó la vista que se dio cuenta que Harry miraba por sobre su hombro, no hacia él, sino hacia su mano debajo de la de Pansy. Draco no tardó en quitarla, fingiendo buscar su pluma.

Pansy apretó los dientes tanto que podría haberlos partido, y se esforzó en extremo por atraer la atención de Draco durante la clase, tirando de su túnica cada vez que el rubio desviaba la vista hacia cierto chico de cabello desastroso.

A pesar de todo, no pudo retenerlo cuando la clase acabo y su compañero de mesa se levantó de su asiento, desapareciendo como un rayo por la puerta. Y si bien no le sorprendió darse cuenta que Potter tampoco se encontraba en el salon, eso no mitigó su furia y desespero.

* * *

Harry apretó el paso, con gesto ceñudo. Cuando alguien tiró de su túnica se sintió más que irritado.

—¿Qué? —espeto, dándose la vuelta.

Malfoy elevó sus cejas rubias.

—¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, Potter? —pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose más molesto que antes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Bueno... pense que tu y yo podríamos echarnos una carrera —dijo, recuperando confianza—. Esta noche. Se que las prácticas se han cancelado por la nieve pero conozco un buen hechizo impermeable y estoy deseando subirme a una escoba de nuevo, ¿qué dices?

Harry se cruzó de brazos, encontrándose con sentimientos contradictorios. La manera en que Malfoy torcía los labios lo invitaba a aceptar, pero la imagen de la mano de Pansy sobre la de él (justo como él mismo Harry había hecho tan solo el día anterior) hacía que quisiera explotar todo a su camino, en especial a aquella Slytherin empalagosa. Sabía que era estúpido, no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Ella no solo era su ex-novia, tambien era su amiga desde hace años, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera algo traicionado y dolido. ¿Y si Draco había vuelto con ella?

—¿Y tu _novia_ no te va necesitar por la noche? —dijo entre dientes, sin poder tragarse su rencor.

Draco lo miro confundido por medio segundo, antes de soltar una ligera risa.

—Pansy ya no es mi novia —dijo, mirándolo con cierta confidencia—. Creí que ya te habías enterado.

Harry carraspeó, recordando el día en el que se había quitado la capa sin más frente a los Slytherin. Pero el rubio le sonrió, sin recriminarle nada, y Harry sintió esa tibieza interior de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Una sonrisa involuntaria tiro de las comisuras de su boca, y terminó asintiendo.

—Supongo que yo tambien estoy deseando ganarte de nuevo —dijo Harry—. Para que no se pierda la costumbre.

El desafío brillo en aquellos ojos plata.

—Oh, ya veremos quien le gana a quien, Potter.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Draco! —Parkinson llegó corriendo hacia ellos, y tomando a Malfoy del brazo, comenzó a tirar de él—. ¿Qué haces? Llegaremos tarde a la clase del fantasma aburrido ese. Vamos.

Draco dejó que ella tirara de él, no sin dedicarle un guiño a Harry, modulando un " _Nos vemos_ " antes de ser arrastrado al doblar el pasillo. Harry se giró, aún con la sonrisa tonta en los labios, la cual se vio obligado a desaparecer cuando se encontró con el semblante confundido de Neville.

—¿Qué te dijo Malfoy? —pregunto su amigo, con curiosidad.

—Nada —respondió, emprendiendo su camino junto a Neville—. Solo estaba presumiendo.

Y Harry no se sintió ni un poco culpable por la mentira.

* * *

En aquella ocasión Harry si tuvo que ir borrando su huella mientras avanzaba, ya que sus pies se hundían en los cinco centímetros de nieve que cubrían el césped. Esa vez, en vez de dirigirse al lago fue hacia el campo de _quidditch_. Las tribunas parecían fantasmales sin los barullos de los alumnos sobre ellas y empolvadas de blanco. Harry miro hacia todos lados, lamentando haber dejado el mapa en su habitación. De todas maneras, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el conocido silbido en el aire tras sus espaldas.

Se giró y del susto trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo de trasero sobre la helada nieve.

—¡Maldición, Malfoy! —gruño Harry, mientras el otro se reía.

—¿Te asuste, Potter? —se pavoneo este sobre su escoba, descendiendo al suelo y extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Harry le dedicó una mirada enojada antes de aceptar la ayuda. El calor se propagó donde la piel de Malfoy hizo contacto con la suya, y se mantuvo allí incluso cuando este le soltó.

—¿Preparado? —pregunto Draco, aún con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Harry se sacudió la nieve, y luego hizo lo mismo con la de su escoba, la cual se le había escapado de su agarre en su tropiezo.

—¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer esto? —se quejo Harry, aún enfurruñado con él—. No tenemos una...

Se tuvo que tragar sus palabras cuando Draco sacó la pequeña pelota dorada de su túnica.

—¿Decias? —pregunto, reteniendo el objeto alado entre su índice y pulgar, como el día en el que se la ganó en el partido.

—¿Como la conseguiste? —pregunto Harry, sorprendido.

—Es un préstamo. Ya que logre atraparla la última vez...

—Yo la atrape muchas veces y nunca me dieron una.

—No me la dieron, te dije que es un préstamo —le corrigió, y encogiéndose de hombros agrego:— Y tal vez no preguntaste con la suficiente educación.

Con una sonrisa burlona soltó la _snitch_ , la dejo revolotear unos cuantos centímetros y la atrapo antes de que se alejara más. Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de su padre de joven. Tampoco de la manera en la que él la consiguió en su momento.

—¿La robaste, verdad? —suspiro él, mientras Malfoy seguia jugando—. Puedes meterte en problemas, Draco.

Todavía se sentía raro decir su nombre. Pero visto que habían acordado una tregua, a veces le parecía un poco ridiculo que se llamaran por sus apellidos. Sin mencionar que disfrutaba de la sensación de pegar la lengua al paladar para pronunciar tan peculiar nombre. Sabía bien.

Tal vez Draco pensaba igual, porque atrapó una última vez la _snitch_ y concentró su atención en Harry.

—¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Mandarme a _Azkaban_? —Una sonrisa traviesa tiro de sus labios—. Estoy contigo, así que siempre puedes testificar a mi favor.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

—Lo sé, Potter —dijo Draco, montando en su escoba—. Ahora déjate de quejas, que no vinimos a charlar.

Había algo en cautivante en la manera en la que sus ojos plateados brillaban con desafío que motivaba a Harry a siempre aceptar el reto. Se montó en su Saeta de Fuego y ambos se impulsaron al mismo tiempo. Después de acordar esperar un margen de 10 segundos después de que Draco soltara la _snitch_ , comenzó la persecución.

Harry fue el primero en verla, Draco lo siguió en cuanto éste avanzó hacia ella. Estuvieron cabeza a cabeza cuando la _snitch_ dejo la efímera quietud en la que se encontraba, y ambos gruñeron con frustración cuando esta giro hacia arriba, obligandolas a frenar y a elevarse tras ella. Harry estiró su mano al mismo tiempo que Draco, se dedicaron una fugaz mirada y apretaron el paso.

—¡Si! —exclamó Harry, cuando la sintió atrapada en su puño.

Después de eso Draco exigió una revancha. El tiempo paso volando al igual que ellos, que se dedicaron a perseguir la alada pelotita la siguiente hora y media. Exhaustos, se dejaron caer sobre la nieve con dos victorias de Draco y tres de Harry. Él se sentía más que contento, y poco tenía que ver con que le había ganado por una al presumido Slytherin.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, Potter —se quejó Draco, dándole un empujón en su hombro aunque no con la suficientes energías para hacerlo fuerte—. Solo tuviste suerte en la última.

—Si, Malfoy —Harry rodó los ojos—. Porque la suerte siempre me persigue.

—Sobreviviste a la muerte dos veces, no lo olvides.

—Fueron más de dos —aclaro—. Y creeme, no lo olvido.

Draco resopló, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Un tranquilo silencio los envolvió a ambos. Harry desvió la mirada al perfil de Draco. Era frustrante como tenía la maldita cualidad de verse malditamente bien bajo la luz de la luna. O de cualquier tipo de luz. Y después él era el suertudo.

Un nudo nervioso se asentó en la boca de su estómago, recordando lo que había sacado de su escondite seguro y guardado en su túnica antes de acudir al encuentro con Draco. Se sentó sobre la nieve, y tanteo la madera bajo su abrigo.

—Oye, Malfoy —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

—¿Mhm? —dijo este, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando lo relajado de las las facciones de Malfoy, no había tormento ni miedo, sino que parecía envolverlo un halo de paz que pocas veces había visto en él, sino decir nunca. Se pregunto si así se veía cuando dormía.

Draco abrió los ojos, y el nudo de nervios que se había destensado por un segundo se apretó como si de él hubieran tirado con fuerza. Harry tragó saliva sin mucho disimulo. Una arruga aparecio entre ambas cejas rubias y Malfoy se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de Harry.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestiono, examinandolo con la mirada.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó, dudoso. Eres un Gryffindor, se recordó, y retomo con más firmeza—. No lo hiciste tan mal allí arriba, Malfoy. Esta vez no hiciste trampa —Draco alzó una ceja, Harry ignoró el gesto—. Así que supongo que te mereces un premio por tu buen comportamiento.

—¿Te crees que soy un perro, Potter?

Ignorando de nuevo a Malfoy, Harry tomó aire y con cuidado sacó con cuidado el objeto de debajo de su túnica. El rostro de Draco perdió toda expresión ofendida de su rostro, solo se dedicó a observar la varita de Espino de 25 cm de largo que descansaba en las manos de Harry por varios segundos, como si no pudiera creerlo. La varita que Harry le había arrebatado aquel dia en la Mansión Malfoy.

Visto que Malfoy no pensaba moverse, Harry empujó la varita hacia él.

—Tomala —insistió, al ver que seguia sin obtener respuesta.

Los ojos plateados volaron hacia su rostro, Harry noto la desconfianza brillando en ellos, y algo más que no supo reconocer.

—¿Me la estas dando?

Harry tanteo la madera con suavidad, tal vez por última vez.

—Creo que es bastante ob...

Antes incluso de que terminara de hablar, las rápidas manos de Malfoy había tomado la varita de las suyas con brusquedad. Harry observó algo ofendido como este la sacudía ligeramente, sacando algunas chispas de ella. Cuando dichas chispas se vieron reflejadas en sus ojos, cualquier enojo desapareció de su sistema. Se sentía bien por haber sido él quien provocó dicha reacción.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Draco, sin quitar la mirada de su varita, como si temiera que esta fuera a desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

—Bueno, es tuya, tu la pagaste. Yo solo la tome prestada —contestó Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa, llevándose una mano al desastroso cabello—. Gracias, por cierto. Me fue de mucha ayuda.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió. Con un salto en el corazón, Harry pensó que nunca nadie le había sonreído con tanto sentimiento antes.

—Esta vez te impresione yo, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Una risa baja salió de él, y dejando la varita a un lado, se movió más cerca en la nieve, tanto que sus túnicas se tocaron. Fue en vano que Harry trataba de contener la velocidad de su pulso que provocó su cercanía. Ni siquiera pensó en ponerse en guardia cuando la mano de Malfoy se posó en su hombro, estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en la plata líquida que centelleaba en su mirada. Que estaba puesta en él, en nadie más que en él.

Un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando los fríos dedos de Malfoy acariciaron su nuca. El vapor que salió de su boca cuando hablo término de aturdirlo.

—Tu nunca dejas de impresionarme, _Harry_ —susurro, antes de inclinarse hacia él.

Harry ya tenía los labios entreabiertos para cuando Draco lo besó. Sus ojos se cerraron, dejándolo deleitarse con la sensación de su boca sobre la suya. Sus labios eran suaves y dulcemente embriagadores, a pesar de que se pasó años de su vida pensando que Draco Malfoy tenía la boca más venenosa que existía en el mundo. Tal vez era cierto, porque una sensación tibia y cosquilleante bajo a su pecho y se extendió hacia sus extremidades. Adormeciendo sus sentidos, volviéndolo incapaz de reconocer lo que le rodeaba en el exterior.

Solo eran Draco y sus labios. Draco y sus helados dedos enredándose en el pelo de su nuca y tirando más cerca. Draco y aquella sensación de vorágine que le hacía sentir en el estómago, al mismo tiempo, que le hacía sentir una calma que le decia que todo estaria bien a partir de allí. Como si estuviera volando en su escoba con la absoluta seguridad de que nunca se caería de ella.

Draco se separó, haciendo que sus labios se congelaran. Harry tomo el aire que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba y tiró del cuello de su túnica, atacando sus labios de nuevo. Sintió su sonrisa, antes de que gustoso, comenzará a responderle. Cuando la lengua de Malfoy se colo y tanteo la suya, Harry apretó el agarre en la cara tela, sintiendo que tenía que agarrarse de algo.

Y pensar que al principio se había mostrado un poco de resistencia a la idea de entregarle a Draco la única posesión que tenía de él. Si así era la recompensa, Harry bien podía darle todo lo que pidiera y más.

Así que allí se quedaron, sentados en la nieve, sin conciencia de la hora que era ni del frío que hacía. Solo de las sensaciones que se provocaban el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen la tardanza. Tratare de publicar el siguiente pronto. ¡Háganme saber qué les pareció, amo leer sus comentarios!**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola. Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos esos comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior. Todos y cada uno de ellos me sirvió de motivación para querer escribir mejor. No me alargó más y les dejo el cap.**

* * *

 **5**

Ron se separó de la chimenea, aún con una expresión pasmada y divertida en el rostro. ¡No se lo creía!

Hermione, quien estaba guardando sus libros en su bolso dispuesta a irse a dormir, lo miró de reojo. Hace unos momentos lo había escuchado reírse a carcajadas, pero no se molestó en prestarle atención, cada vez que se comunicaba con sus hermanos era igual. Fred y George eran muy divertidos, sí, aunque a veces demasiado inconscientes con sus bromas para el gusto de ella.

—¡No vas a creérmelo, Hermione! —exclamó Ron, llegando a ella con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas de la risa. Se preguntó que habían hecho ese par ahora—. Acabo de hablar con mis hermanos y me contaron que...

—Mañana me cuentas, ¿si? —le interrumpió Hermione, ahogando un bostezo y dándole una breve caricia en la mejilla—. Estoy muy cansada, solo quiero irme a la cama.

—Eso es por tanto libro que te tragas.

Ella frunció el ceño, una chispa furiosa brilló en sus ojos castaños.

—Se acercan los exámenes, Ron —dijo ella—. No es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—Como sea —dijo él, no quería empezar una nueva discusión. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro—. ¡Es que no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar! _Por Merlín_ , cuando se lo cuente a Harry...

—Ah, no señor —lo volvió a interrumpir ella—. Harry se fue a dormir hace una hora, no vas a despertarlo para contarle tus tonterías.

—¡Pero, Hermione, esto es importante! —insistió Ron.

—¿Es de vida o muerte? —preguntó, con una ceja elevada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Se va a morir de la risa cuando se lo cuente, si a eso es lo que te refieres —Hermione lo vio extrañada, y Ron pudo ver la chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos y continuó:—. Ademas, sí, su integridad física corre gran peligro con esto.

Hermione abrió los ojos, preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ron puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y, tratando de aguantarse la risa y con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, le dijo:

—A nuestro Harry se lo quieren violar, Hermione.

Y estalló en nuevas carcajadas.

* * *

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, cuando se separaron unos centímetros.

Una risa nerviosa brotó desde dentro de Harry y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo, siendo consiente que era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca. De allí podía ver las distintas tonalidades de gris que tenían sus iris, y que su piel no era tan pulcramente pálida, sino que unas casi invisibles pecas se espolvoreaban por su nariz y mejillas, tambien vislumbrar los diminutos copos blancos que se atoraban en sus pestañas rubias.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado y sacudiendo la nieve del hombro de Harry—. Olvidé poner el hechizo impermeable.

Harry se rió, esa vez una risa destensada con la que contagió a Draco. Sus manos aún seguían agarradas de su túnica. Trazó círculos en la tela con su pulgar, Draco levantó su mano y le sacudió la nieve del cabello. Todo se sentía tan correcto. Las palabras de Ginny resonaron más que nunca en su cabeza, tanto las de esa tarde como las de cuando terminaron.

Draco se inclinó hacia él, sintió sus labios rosando su lóbulo.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a dentro.

Se tragó sus protestas, sabía que era tarde y que el día comenzaría en unas cuantas horas, tambien que podían pescar una pulmonía allí sentados en las nieve... aún así, no quería que todo acabara. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba todo aquello hasta el momento en el que había ocurrido.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —dijo Draco, sus dedos aún acariciaban su nuca—. Pero se me esta empezando a congelar el trasero.

Harry volvió a reír, poniéndose en pie como pudo y arrastrando a Draco con él.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo.

—Pero te encanta —replicó Draco, levantando ambas cejas sugestivamente mientras se sacudía la nieve.

—Y un engreído tambien.

—Pero te...

—Cállate —lo interrumpió Harry, tirando de su túnica y besándolo para que se dejara de decir todas estupideces, que de cierto modo eran ciertas, pero nunca se lo diría.

Esa vez fue menos suave; Harry estaba hambriento, quería morder, devorar su boca, explorar cada centímetro de ella hasta que no le quedara nada más por saborear. Ahogó un gemido cuando Draco atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró de el. El entumecimiento en sus músculos que el frío provocó se disipó de inmediato, había mucho calor entre ambos.

Draco se separó, agitado y ruborizado, una sonrisa presumida tirando de sus labios enrojecidos.

—No puedes tener suficiente de mí, ¿eh, _Harry_?

Algo en el modo que dijo su nombre lo estremeció.

—Tú eres el que no puede tener suficiente de mí, Draco —contraatacó, tratando de imitar el modo en el que arrastraba las palabras.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa divertida, y acariciando distraídamente la mandíbula de Harry con sus dedos, admitió:

—No, no puedo —Miró a Harry de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir que eran los únicos en el mundo; tanto el mágico como el _muggle_ —. Es extraño, pero siento que nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti —El brillo del desafío estuvo ahí de nuevo—. ¿Podrás lidiar con eso, Potter?

—Pude con Voldemort, puedo contigo, Malfoy —dijo Harry, pegando su frente a la de Draco y dejando caer un suspiro—. Aunque creo que puedes llegar a ser una amenaza aún más peligrosa que él.

Harry tenía fe de esto ultimo; tanto Malfoy como Voldemort habían sido sus eternos enemigos. Y a pesar de que la rivalidad de escuela de ellos podría ser considerado una nimiedad comparando los varios intentos de homicidio de parte del Señor Tenebroso, Harry sabía que nunca había llegado a él realmente.

Voldemort había sido una amenaza exterior, ya eliminada. Draco siempre había estado ahí, paseándose majestuoso por los corredores, o en la cabeza de Harry, junto con miles de pensamientos de odio hacia su persona. Draco podía meterse bajo su piel, abrir sus costillas y apropiarse de su corazón. Así mismo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él; desde estremecerlo con sus caricias hasta despedazarlo con sus propios dedos. Y eso le aterraba, porque pocas habían sido las veces en las que vio a Draco ser compasivo con alguien.

Tal vez Draco vio algo de ese miedo en su mirada, porque se inclinó hacia Harry y depositó un suave beso.

—Seré un buen chico —prometió, y buscando la mano de Harry con la suya, agregó:—. Ahora vamos, no queremos que el héroe se congele.

Harry le dio un empujón con el hombro, sin creerse del todo sus palabras, pero aún así dejó que Draco tirara de él devuelta al castillo. Las huellas de sus zapatos quedaron marcadas en los diez centímetros de nieve, no se molestaron en borrarlas.

* * *

Cuando la mañana del miércoles llegó, Harry se encontraba en un ligero estado de aturdimiento. En parte tenía que ver con que había dormido menos horas de las necesarias, y por otro lado porque todavía no creía del todo que se había besado con Draco Malfoy.

Al despertarse, Harry creyó por un alarmante segundo que todo había sido un sueño. La ausencia de la varita de Espino y su escoba empapada le habían dicho lo contrario.

Le sorprendía la entereza y naturalidad con la que había tomado todo en su momento. Y pensar que mientras bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor, más de media hora más tarde de lo normal, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. En especial porque si se ponía a comparar esos besos con los que se dió con Cho y Ginny... no había comparación alguna.

Las últimas horas habían estado llenas de descubrimientos demasiado abrumadores para procesar en ese momento, más cuando aún no estaba despierto del todo. Se paró en la puerta del comedor, inseguro. Hizo un vano intento de peinarse un poco el cabello y se anudó bien la corbata desarmada. Inhaló hondo, y caminó directo hacia su mesa, tratando de ignorar que sentía las piernas como gelatina.

Se dejó caer junto a sus amigos y se dijo que no miraría hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Claro que eso fue lo primero que hizo.

Hermione, quien no le había quitado la mirada a su amigo desde que lo había visto entrar todo perdido por la gran puerta, fue consciente del intercambio. Draco Malfoy, desde la mesa Slytherin, le ofreció una lasciva sonrisa a Harry, acompañada de un guiño. Eso le confirmó que lo dicho por Ron podía ser verdad. Y cuando su amigo, tras unos segundos de pasmo, le devolvió el gesto antes de bajar la vista para seguir sonriéndole a su desayuno, se confirmaron sus propias sospechas. Así como su preocupación se activó.

—¿Las sabanas se te pegaron hoy, compañero? —le preguntó Ron, viéndose de muy buen humor.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó Harry—. Ah, sí. Es que no dormí bien.

—Pero si te fuiste a dormir antes que todos nosotros. ¿Siguen las pesadillas?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya se me fueron.

Ron sonrió de una manera extraña, casi como si estuviera constipado.

—Pues si se te habían ido con lo que te voy a contar te van a volver.

Harry frunció el ceño, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Si pasaba lo que ella creía que pasaba, que Ron se lo soltara así de sopetón, sin ningún tipo de tacto, no iba a mejorar las cosas.

—Verás, ayer hable con Fred y George y me dijeron que...

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, tan abrupto que sobresaltó a Harry, haciendo que el jugo de calabaza se le cayera en la mesa y que el resto se volteara a verla.

Su novio, por otro lado, la miró ligeramente asustado.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

—Ehh... ¿Hiciste tu tarea de _Historia de la Magia_?

—¿Tanto escandalo por eso?

—¿La hiciste o no?

—Bueno, no pero...

—Pues deberias hacerla —dijo Hermione—. Ahora.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió Ron—. Pero todavía faltan varias horas para la clase de...

—Yo te ayudare —le dijo ella, y tomando su mano por encima de la mesa, agregó:—. Y de paso, pasaremos un tiempo a solas.

Ron enrojeció desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

—¡H-Hermione! —se escandalizó.

—¿Vamos o no? —lo apuró ella.

Asintiendo rápidamente, Ron se levantó con Hermione. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry y le murmuró un " _Después hablamos_ ", antes de seguir a su novia fuera del comedor. Harry se quedó allí, en parte sorprendido y en parte horrorizado, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos _haciendo la tarea_.

Una mirada insinuante de parte de Draco ayudó para borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

* * *

Blaise se cuestionó su visión por unos segundos. Cuando miró hacia Pansy y se fijó que ella también lo había notado y que miraba con una mezcla de odio e impotencia hacia Potter, se dio cuenta que no había nada de malo con su vista. Pero sí con su amigo.

—Draco —lo llamó, tratando de conservar la calma.

—¿ _Mhm_? —dijo él aludido, sin despegar la mirada de la mesa Gryffindor.

 _¿Qué diablos...?,_ se dijo Blaise, y harto de ser ignorado y víctima de una gran confusión, hizo algo muy poco propio de él; le dio un pellizco a Draco en el brazo. Este se quejó.

—¿Me acabas de pellizcar? —Lo miró ofendido—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti? —replicó Blaise—. ¿Le acabas de sonreír a Potter?

—Sí —dijo Draco, después de varios segundos.

Blaise enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y desde cuando haces eso?

—Desde hace un par de días —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cualquiera se habría reído de la expresión desconcertada del moreno cuando lo escuchó admitir eso de manera tan casual.

—¿Y por qué?

Draco lo miró impasible, debatiéndose que hacer a partir de ahí. ¿Debía decirles? No es como si Potter fuera su novio, pero definitivamente había pasado algo. Algo que quería que se volviese a repetir. De reojo, vio como Harry se ponía de pie y salía por la puerta, no sin antes mirar por encima de su hombro hacia su dirección.

Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en los labios de Draco, alarmando más a Blaise.

—Después te explico —le dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Ahora tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde...?

Pero Draco ya se había desaparecido por la salida. Aturdido, miró hacia Pansy, que parecía a punto de ir tras el rubio. Él la tomó de la muñeca cuando pasó por su lado.

—Muy bien, me vas a decir que está ocurriendo.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Pansy, de forma mecánica.

—Yo creo que sí —le contrarió, haciendo un gesto hacia la gran puerta—. Draco se está comportando de modo extraño estos días. Y tú también, has vuelto a acosarlo como antes. Peor diría yo, ¿por qué?

—Yo no...

—Pansy —Blaise le clavó sus potentes ojos café. Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. A su lado, Theo los observaba con atención—. ¿Qué hiciste?

* * *

Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse a Harry apoyado contra la pared fuera del comedor, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Se dedicó un momento para observar; desde su descuidada corbata roja y dorada hasta su desastroso cabello que le gustaba de una rara manera. Harry no necesitaba ser pulcro para verse bien. Él era la viva imagen de la perfección de la imperfección.

—¿Esperándome, Potter? —le preguntó Draco cuando llegó a su lado.

Harry levantó la vista y se enderezó de inmediato.

—Sí —dijo este, aclarándose la voz—. Quería que habláramos de lo que pasó... Fue...

—¿Fantástico? —concluyó Draco.

—Sí —admitió Harry, al parecer contra su voluntad porque seguido de eso desvió la vista y el color se le subió a la cara.

Draco rió ligeramente, y cruzándose de brazos se apoyó en la pared, a centímetros de él. Sintió esa energía magnética viniendo de su piel a la suya.

—¿De dónde viene esa timidez? —le cuestionó burlón—. ¡No hay de qué avergonzarse! Lo disfrutaste, lo disfruté. Ambos queremos repetir, pero esta vez algo más que unos simples besos, y en lo posible en un lugar donde no se nos congelen los dedos. Como la Sala de los Menesteres, por ejemplo. ¿A las cinco te parece bien?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, tal vez procesando todo lo que le acaba de decir. Draco esperó paciente, hasta que Harry se rió.

—Eres increíble —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Draco reprimió el impulso de decirle que lo sabía—. Sí, a las cinco estoy libre.

Draco sonrió triunfante.

—Bien, tenemos cuarenta minutos hasta tu próxima clase. No es mucho, pero algo es algo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo con sospecha.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Intuición —dijo, pero ante la insistencia de esos ojos verdes sobre él, tuvo que agregar:—. O tal vez me tomé la molestia de averiguar tu horario.

Harry lo miró con cierta diversión presuntuosa.

—Eso es extraño, ¿sabes?

—¡Ja! Lo dice quién me persiguió con su _Mapita Mágico_ durante todo el sexto año.

—Eso fue distinto —se defendió Harry—. Sabía que tramabas algo.

—Me seguiste hasta el baño, Potter. ¿Qué esperabas? Encontrar a los _mortífagos_ reunidos allí.

Harry desvió la mirada, volviéndose a sonrojar. Draco se sintió idiota por un momento, lo de ese día no era algo que a ninguno de los dos les gustase recordar. Carraspeó, se aseguro que no estuviera nadie más en el pasillo y se inclinó hacia su oído, tomando la corbata de Harry entre sus pálidos dedos.

—Entonces, ¿te veo en un rato?

Vio las comisuras de su apetecible boca temblar hacia arriba y tiró de su corbata para que lo mirara. Desde aquella distancia se podía apreciar más el color de sus ojos, de un verde claro que le recordaba a bosques, por lo usual pasaban desapercibidos por las gafas. Sin embargo, Draco tenía memoria de haber reparado en ellos antes, aunque sea solo para despreciarlos.

—Sí —dijo Harry, su manzana de Adán subiendo por su garganta, sus ojos brillando traviesos—. Allí estaré.

* * *

No fue para nada una sorpresa llegar a la Sala Común y encontrarse a Ron y a Hermione discutiendo, pero eso no aminoró ni un poco su buen humor. Se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, aún con una sonrisa en los labios. La conversación después del desayuno con Draco había sido esperanzadora y lo había dejado ansioso porque el reloj corriera más rápido.

 _Más que unos simples besos..._

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser paciente, solo faltaba media hora para que Draco saliera de sus clases. Pero ese día no tenían ni _Pociones_ ni _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ , esos cuarenta minutos serían tal vez los únicos que tendrían en el día. A menos que se echaran otra escapada a media noche, claro.

Tan enfrascado como estaba en sus pensamientos, no prestó atención a lo que discutían sus amigos hasta que sacaron a colación su nombre.

—¡Lo que estás insinuando es ridiculo, Hermione! —dijo Ron, luciendo horrorizado—. ¿Cómo Harry va a sentir algo por el hurón _ese_?

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Antes de que siguieran hablando, se aclaró la garganta, haciéndoles notar su presencia.

—Harry —musitó Hermione, haciendo que Ron se volteara a su vez a verlo.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó, a pesar de que algo le decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

—Compañero —dijo Ron, yendo hacia él—. Esta mujer se volvió loca.

Harry le dio una mirada a su amigo que lucía agitado, y a Hermione que tenía las cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con cautela.

La misma sonrisa extraña que había tenido en el comedor aquella mañana volvía a estar en Ron.

—No —dijo Hermione.

—¡Sí qué pasó! —exclamó su amigo, y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, le dijo:— Amigo, Malfoy te quiere _tirar la caña_.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Harry parpadeó, aturdido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que Malfoy está enamorado de ti, Harry! —exclamó Ron entre risas.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos a más no poder. Miles de preguntas corrieron en su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Acaso Draco le había dicho algo a Ron? No, eso era imposible, dudaba que él quisiera mantener una conversación con su amigo, mucho menos confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Y si alguien los había visto besándose en la madrugada? Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber utilizado la capa en el camino de regreso al castillo.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —balbuceó, tratando de no ser obvio.

—Verás, ayer mientras dormías hablé con Fred y George, y me contaron que Pansy Parkinson se les había aparecido en la tienda en la última visita a _Hogsmeade_ y...

—Espera, espera —dijo Harry, comenzando a perderse en la conversación—. ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Parkinson en todo esto?

—¡A eso es lo que voy! —exclamó Ron, eufórico. Hace rato que quería soltar la noticia—. Ella compró una poción de amor. Pero no la _Amortentia_ , sino uno que perfeccionaron ellos. En fin, que la compró para hacérselo tomar al hurón.

—¿Qué? —espetó—. ¿Parkinson le dio una poción de amor a Draco?

—Creo que deberíamos hablar esto con más calma...

—¡Exacto! —dijo Ron, ignorando a Hermione—. Pero la cosa le salió mal, y todo gracias a ti, Harry.

—¿A mí? —Ahora si que estaba perdido del todo.

—A ti. No se cuando pasó, pero tú interferiste y en vez de quedarse flechado por Parkinson, se quedó flechado contigo —culminó Ron con énfasis—. ¡Por eso se estaba comportando tan raro a tu alrededor!. Y yo que pensaba que había vuelto a las andadas...

Harry, recordando el episodio con Pansy y Draco en el pasillo, se quedó estático por unos segundos. La voz de Ron le llegada lejana, como si estuviera pasando a través del agua. Sintió una enorme roca caer hacia su estómago, la comprensión pesada y aplastante. Pero una parte de sí se negaba a creerlo, debía haber un error.

—No, Ron... —Negó con la cabeza—. Eso... eso no es posible...

—Lo es, Harry, créelo —le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa que le hacía retorcer las entrañas—. Si quieres podemos preguntarles a mis hermanos. Yo tampoco me lo creía, pero después lo estuve observando y es bastante obvio. ¿No te diste cuenta, Harry? ¿No notaste que se comportaba extraño para ser Malfoy?

Sintió como si una pesada mano invisible se apretaba en su pecho, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ese órgano latente.

—Ron, basta —dijo Hermione.

—¿Te imaginas el provecho que podríamos sacarle a esto? —continuó entusiasmado su amigo—. Tienes al engreído ese en la palma de tu mano, Harry, ¡tenemos que aprovecharlo antes de que se le pase el efecto!

Harry dio un paso atrás, el puño apretando con más fuerza. De repente ya no se le estaba haciendo fácil hacer que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Tengo... tengo que irme.

—Harry, espera —se alarmó Hermione, viendo que su amigo se dirigía hacia la salida—. Lo que sea que ocurra, tiene una solución. Lo resolveremos. Solo habla con nosotros...

Pero Harry ya había desaparecido por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Hermione miró a Ron con ojos furiosos.

—¡Ves lo que logras! ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

Ron se había desencantado por completo, y lucía aturdido viendo en dirección hacia el cuadro.

—¿Es imaginación mía... o Harry llamó al hurón por su nombre?

* * *

Harry no tenía idea hacia dónde sus pies lo llevaban, solo sabía que el pecho le dolía y que un nudo comenzaba a subirle por la garganta.

 _¿No te diste cuenta, Harry?_

Se estiró el cuello de la corbata, sintiendo que podría asfixiarse en cualquier momento. Se chocó con alguien, pero era como si estuviera en un estado enajenado del exterior. Quizás porque estaba demasiado preocupado en que todo su interior no se viniera abajo.

 _¿No notaste que se comportaba extraño para ser Malfoy?_

Se sintió estúpido por ni siquiera sospecharlo. ¿Cuándo Draco Malfoy le había agradecido algo antes? ¿Cuándo le había sonreído sin burla? ¿Cuándo se había tomado la molestia de domar a un _kelpie_ o robar una _snitch_ para impresionarlo a _él_? ¿Cuándo se había comportado con un mínimo de amabilidad y no como si lo odiara fervientemente?

Tenía que haber sospechado que nada de eso era genuino. Que se necesitaba intervención de algún tipo de magia para que Draco se comportara de esa manera con él.

Empujó la puerta de alguno de los baños. Para su suerte estaba vacío, sus pies chapotearon en los charcos de agua del suelo mientras caminaba hacia los lavabos. Se agarró de los costados de la sucia pila, sintiendo que necesitaba sostenerse de algo.

Todo había sido falso. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza. Los sentimientos de Draco hacia él, las sonrisas, los besos... todo había sido una ilusión. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, el aire se escapó tembloroso de su boca.

 _"Siento que nunca voy a tener suficiente de tí"_ , le había dicho Draco. Pero eso no era cierto. En cuanto la poción perdiera su efecto volverían a lo de antes. Volverían a la indiferencia. Harry comenzó a temblar, no creía poder soportarlo, no después de haberlo besado.

—No estés triste... —canturreo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Vio su propio reflejo en el espejo resquebrajado, pálido y descompuesto, y detrás de él vio la figura casi transparente de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Era irónico que fuera a parar justo allí.

—No tienes que estar triste —repitió Myrtle, con su chillona voz—. Dime qué te pasa. Yo puedo ayudarte...

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —murmuró. No supo si lo dijo porque el recuerdo llegó a su memoria, tal como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, o porque efectivamente era cierto. Nadie podía hacer que Draco lo quisiera realmente, no sin pociones ni hechizos de por medio—. Yo... creí que podíamos llegar a... —Dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo—. Soy un idiota.

Myrtle se movió más cerca de él y lo miró con pena.

—No digas eso... —lo consoló ella—. Cuéntame. Alguien te lastimo, ¿verdad? Me pasa mucho.

Harry no respondió, ni siquiera sabía porque había hablado para empezar. Tal vez había algo en Myrtle _la Llorona_ que te invitaba a contarle tus penas.

—Dime —insistió ella—. ¿Te rompieron el corazón? Creeme, no vale la pena ponerse así por personas malvadas.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo, derrotado.

—No es su culpa...

Sabía que esto era cierto, pero no aligeraba el puño que se cerraba alrededor de su corazon. Inhaló aire, tratando de deshacerse de la humedad de sus ojos antes de permitir que llegará a más. Pasó tiempo antes de que reuniera fuerzas para salir del baño, lo suficiente para perderse el resto de sus clases y el comienzo de la cena.

—¿Vendrás a verme otra vez? —preguntó Myrtle esperanzada, al ver que se iba.

—Claro —dijo Harry, dudando unos segundos en la puerta—. Y tambien, agradeceria que no le dijeras a nadie lo de hoy.

Myrtle se lo prometió.

* * *

Draco se encontraba de brazos cruzados, esperando en la oscuridad de un pasillo, con la vista fija en el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

 _Te estás comportando de manera estúpida_ , le siseó una voz en su cabeza.

Si bien estuvo de acuerdo con aquella voz, que cada vez cobraba más potencia, le importaba una mierda. Harry no solo no se había aparecido a su cita de las cinco como habían quedado, sino que al parecer tampoco había ido al resto de sus clases y al llegar al comedor tampoco lo vio en la mesa Gryffindor. Y por la manera en que vio a la Granger y al Comadreja buscarlo con la mirada por todo el lugar como tarados, ellos tampoco sabían donde estaba.

Así que Draco se había levantado la mesa dispuesto a buscarlo. Ni siquiera le hizo caso a las preguntas de sus amigos, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos, en especial cuando se comportaban todos misteriosos a su alrededor. Draco estaba seguro que algo murmuraban a sus espaldas, en especial Blaise y Pansy.

En fin, que lo había buscado en la biblioteca, en la torre de Astronomía, en los baños de prefectos, en la oficina de Filch y por todos los pasillos por los que pasaba usualmente, sin encontrarlo. Al final, se había cansado y había decidido esperarlo cerca de la puerta de su Sala Común. En algún momento tendría que irse a dormir, ¿no?

Pero llevaba esperando casi media hora y el jodido Potter seguía sin aparecer. La paciencia de Draco se estaba acabando, no solo porque estaba furioso porque no se había presentado en la Sala de los Menesteres como habían quedado, sino también porque comenzaba a preocuparse. ¡Uno no se desaparecía así como así todo el día!

Y como si hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos, Harry apareció al doblar la esquina arrastrando los pies al caminar. Draco esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ir hacia él, tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo consigo hacia el pasillo oscuro.

—¿En donde te habías metido? —le espetó, una vez estuvieron ocultos.

—¿D-Draco? —balbuceó Harry—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas, Potter —le aclaró Draco—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Sala de los Menesteres hoy? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a ninguna de tus clases o bajaste a cenar?

Harry desvió la mirada.

—No es asunto tuyo —musitó.

—¿Qué no es asunto...? —No podía creer su descaro. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de mantener calmada su furia—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter?

Draco lo sacudió del brazo con furia _no-calmada-del-todo_ y Harry se soltó de su agarre.

—Solo dejame, ¿sí?

Lo habría maldecido con ganas, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle; por la oscuridad no podía verle bien la cara pero sí que había notado un ligero temblor en su voz. Sintió como su furia se apagaba y, dando un paso adelante, tocó su mejilla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Harry se estremeció por el toque y se odió por eso. Tenía que quitar su mano pero no quería hacerlo, y su autodesprecio creció más. Juntó valor de quién sabe dónde y soltó las palabras:

—No podemos seguir con esto.

Al final no hizo falta que hiciera nada, porque fue el mismo Draco quien se alejó. Pese a la poca iluminación, pudo distinguir el desconcierto en su rostro, seguido de una sombra de dolor que cruzó sus ojos plata.

—Te arrepentiste —No era una pregunta.

Harry sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—Draco...

—Mira, no te culpo. Tú eres el Salvador del mundo mágico y yo tengo... —Se llevó la mano a la manga izquierda, de manera inconsciente. Negó con la cabeza, y avanzó hacia Harry con determinación—. Lo tenemos difícil, lo se, pero podemos hacer que funcione.

—No, no podemos —dijo Harry con resignación—. Nada de esto es... correcto. No así.

Él frunció sus cejas rubias.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —indagó Draco. Harry no respondió, pero él no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil—. Tú y yo, se siente correcto para mi.

—Pero este no eres tú —espetó Harry, sin poder dejar entrever su rabia—. Lo que sea que creas que sientes por mí... no es real.

—¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir sobre lo que siento y dejo de sentir? —dijo Draco, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Estás bajo los efectos de una poción, Draco —Las palabras rasparon su garganta al salir—. De una poción de amor.

Draco se lo quedó viendo unos segundos. Segundos que se arrastraron lento y en los que le fue casi insoportable a Harry mantener su mirada. Entonces, Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Las estupideces que dices, Potter —le dijo, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida—. _Por Merlín_ , lo que tengo que escuchar. Tienes suerte de ser guapo, de otra manera no te aguantaría tanto.

—No estoy bromeando —insistió Harry, sin evitar recordar aquella vez que Ron se comió esos calderos con _Amortentia_ y fue imposible hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Si, aja.

—Escúchame, Parkinson le compró...

Harry se atragantó con su propia lengua cuando Draco avanzó un paso, usurpando su espacio personal y dejando su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—Basta de tonterías, Potter. Vayamos a lo que nos compete —Sonrió, una sonrisa con un mensaje que le erizó la piel. Más aún cuando sintió su boca hablando a su oído—. Me debes lo del plantón de esta tarde. A un Malfoy no se lo deja esperando, es algo que debes grabarlo en tu cabeza.

La mano de Malfoy se enredó en los cabellos de Harry, mientras que sus labios hacían su camino por su mandíbula. Harry se sintió temblar, su corazón golpeandose alocado contra sus costillas.

—Draco, en serio... —dijo Harry con voz apenas audible. Cerró sus ojos cuando la boca de Malfoy llegó a su cuello—. Esto no...

— _Shh_ —lo calló.

Harry iba a protestar, tenía que hacerlo, pero entonces Draco mordió la piel de su cuello y él _tuvo_ que agarrarse de las mangas de su túnica para sostenerse en pie. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, que fue calmado cuando Draco lamió la zona con ternura.

—Sé que tú también lo sientes, Harry. _Esto_ —murmuró, sus labios haciéndoles cosquillas cada vez que hablaba—. No intentes negarlo.

Pero él nunca lo había negado, no estaba ahí el problema. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que Harry podía ser el único de los dos que lo sintiera de verdad. Lo de Draco no era más que una bella ilusión que podía acabarse en cualquier momento.

Harry llevó sus manos a su pecho, queriendo empujarlo, queriendo acercarlo. Con el gramo de voluntad que le quedaba, hizo lo primero

—No —dijo él. Draco lo miró molesto por haber sido interrumpido—. No es lo que quieres, en serio.

Draco resopló. _Otra vez con eso_. Decidido a hacerle reaccionar, se apoyó en la pared, con su palma a un lado de la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Estás asustado, _Potty_? —siseó Draco en su cara—. Dijiste que podías con esto, veo que era una mentira.

—Eso fue antes de enterarme que...

—Cobarde —escupió Draco, con una sonrisa burlona—. Dumbledore estaría decepcionado.

Y ahí estaba, chispas furiosas en sus verdes ojos.

—Debe estar revolcandose en su tumba —siguió presionando Draco, consciente de la manera en que Harry se tensaba—. Su fiel protegido, un cobarde enfrascado en el armario.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Harry lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo empujó a la pared contraria. El golpe en la espalda le saco el aire por unos momentos, pero siguió manteniendo la sonrisa altiva.

—Cállate —gruñó Harry, aún retorciendo la tela entre sus dedos—. No tengo miedo de eso.

Draco estiró el cuello hacia adelante, lo suficiente para sentir la respiración agitada de Harry.

—Demuéstralo.

Harry estaba besándolo con fiereza antes de que pudiera decir " _Avada Kedavra"._ Sonriendo por dentro, tomó su corbata Gryffindor entre sus dedos y tiró sin suavidad alguna. Sintió el retorcijón de hambre en la boca del estómago, y no era de comida.

Por su lado, Harry sabía que estaba cayendo en su juego. Y no le importaba. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en las consecuencias, en que estaba mal aprovecharse de él en ese estado, lo único que tenía en claro era que Draco era arena entre sus dedos.

Draco fue el primero en sentir la falta de oxígeno y se separó con suavidad.

— _Wow_ —dijo agitado—. Tienes talento, Potter.

Él no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Draco se dio cuenta que le había mentido, Harry sí tenía miedo.

—Oye —le dijo, acariciando con sus dedos el rebelde cabello negro—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se mantuvo en su silencio, aferrando su túnica entre sus dedos. Se quedaron así varios minutos. Draco le iba a decir que fueran a otro lado antes de que alguien los viera, pero un mareo le subió de pronto a la cabeza.

La vista se le emborrono y sintió un temblor bajo los pies. Tuvo que agarrarse de Harry cuando las rodillas le fallaron.

—Harry... —dijo Draco, sentía la lengua dormida—. El piso se mueve.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué?

Pero Draco se desplomó en ese momento, y si Harry no lo hubiera sostenido, habría caído al suelo. Alarmado, se vio con un Malfoy laxo entre sus brazos y una sensación de _deja vu_ que le retorcía las entrañas.

Lo llamó varias veces, por varios minutos, pero Draco no daba señales de despertarse y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. Lo depositó con suavidad en el piso y se agachó junto a él, sosteniéndolo con un brazo para que no se cayera hacia el costado. Con la otra mano, sacó su varita y le envió a través de un _Patronus_ un mensaje urgente a Hermione, confiando en que sabría qué hacer.

Ella llegó en unos minutos, pero a Harry le parecieron años.

—¡Harry! —dijo ella, llegando a su lado.

—Se desmayó de repente —explicó.

—Tal vez... es un efecto secundario de la poción —sugirió con timidez, mirando al inerte chico.

—¡Pero ya tendría que haber despertado! —dijo Harry desesperado—. La primera vez no tardo tanto. ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, una tercera voz se hizo oír.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

Blaise Zabini se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, varita en mano, y mirando con los ojos abiertos hacia Draco inconsciente en el piso. Hermione se puso frente a él cuando vio que la cosa podía ponerse tensa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —interrogó ella.

—Te seguí —respondió Blaise, su voz filosa—. Se lo que está ocurriendo, ahora quítate.

—No le hicimos nada —explicó Harry—. Él se desmayó, nosotros...

Un gruñido bajo guió la atención de todos hacia Draco, quien comenzó a moverse, como si de un sueño se despertara. Harry contuvo el aire cuando sus ojos grises se abrieron.

Draco tardó varios segundos en dejar de ver borroso. No tardó tanto en darse que alguien presionaba su hombro contra la pared. Se quedó estático, la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía eran sus ojos, que iban de la mano que estaba apretando su túnica al mismo dueño de la mano.

 _Potter._

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, con Potter prácticamente encima y una imagen de una antigua pelea con él en la cabeza. Draco actuó por instinto. Llevó su codo hacia atrás y lo golpeó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

Hermione vio horrorizada como Harry trastabilló hacia atrás, mientras que Malfoy se ponía en pie como podía, viéndose casi desquiciado. Ella fue hacía su amigo, que miraba aturdido al rubio mientras se llevaba una mano al labio sangrante.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —espetó Draco, sosteniéndose de la pared y reconociendo a su costado el cuadro de la entrada de los Gryffindor—. ¿Donde está Pansy?

—Ella está bien —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

Aliviado, Draco vio como Blaise se acercaba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para que se sostuviera. Extrañamente, su amigo se veía calmado. Al parecer, nada de aquello le parecía raro. Lo tomó de la túnica con fuerza.

—¿Qué está pasando, Blaise? —le exigió entre dientes—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo estaba con Pansy y...

—Cálmate —le dijo el moreno, retirando sus dedos y aplanando la zona que el histérico agarre de Draco acababa de arrugar—. Te lo explicare todo, pero no aquí.

Harry, quién se había puesto en pie con ayuda de Hermione, observó a ambos Slytherin. Notó la tensión en el rostro de Draco, la desconfianza que lentamente se fue esfumando de su semblante. Draco miró de refilón a él y a Hermione, y asintió.

Supo en ese instante que todo había acabado. Aún así, Harry dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

Draco volvió a tensarse, Blaise le dio una helada mirada.

—No compliques las cosas, Potter —advirtió este último, antes de llevarse a Draco por el pasillo.

Harry los observo irse, mientras la verdad impactaba contra él como si de una maldición _Cruciatus_ se tratase. Había perdido a Draco incluso antes de llegar a tenerlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá. El próximo capítulo será el último.**

 **¡Haganme saber qué les pareció, sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda!**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6 (final)

**Se que tardé mucho, no era la idea retrasarme tanto pero tuve muchas dudas sobre este capitulo y sobre como concluir la historia. Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo desde el primer capítulo.**

 **No me extiendo más y les dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **6**

El pasillo quedó en un sepulcral silencio después de que los dos chicos se fueron. Hermione vio con pena la espalda de su amigo, que no se movía del lugar. Quería darle su espacio, pero en cualquier momento la cena terminaría y todos los estudiantes subirían.

Con cautela, pero determinada, se acercó a Harry y tomó su mano, tirando de él hacia el cuadro de La Señora Gorda. Harry no opuso resistencia, solo se dejo guiar, incluso cuando ella lo sentó en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común y le dijo:

—Quédate quieto, te curare ese labio.

Aún sabiendo que el dolor de él no provenía de allí, ella hizo un elegante y bien articulado movimiento de varita y Harry sintió el conocido tirón de la piel de sus labios cerrándose. Otro movimiento y la sangre que se había deslizando hacia su mentón fue limpiada.

Hermione frunció las cejas con preocupación al ver que su amigo no decía palabra, solo estaba allí, sentado, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Harry... —comenzó ella.

—El hechizo se terminó —musitó él, con voz desolada.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no corregirlo y decirle que había sido una poción, no un hechizo. No era el momento. En su lugar, exhalo un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Todo estará bien, Harry. Ya lo veras.

Pero a Harry sus palabras le sonaron a promesas vacías.

—¿A qué te refieres con " _Poción de Amor_ "? —preguntó Draco con voz tensa.

Se encontraban en las habitaciones. Draco estaba sentado en su cama, con sus manos entrelazadas, sus nudillos luchando por traspasar la piel. Su afilada mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada y su mirada puesta en Blaise, quien parado frente a él, era el encargado de darle la noticia.

—Se esta haciendo bastante famosa: _Amor a Primera vista_ —explicó Blaise con una mueca, arreglándoselas para no perder la impasibilidad ante el evidente peligro que anunciaban los ojos de Draco—. La crearon los Weasley, su efecto dura siete días según me informé.

Otro silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. Theo, apoyado contra su propia cama, los miraba de hito en hito. Blaise a una prudente distancia. Draco pareciendo que iba a estallar como una bomba en cualquier momento. Vio con atención como sus largos dedos se clavaban en sus rodillas, en como una vena se marcaba en su pálido cuello.

—A ver si entendí —Las palabras salieron de entre sus dientes, Draco se aferraba con desesperación a su calma.—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estuve siete días actuando como un jodido enamorado?

—Si —dijo Blaise.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Draco, deseando que la loca posibilidad que se le cruzó por la cabeza no fuera acertada.

Blaise intercambió una mirada con Theo, fue este ultimo quien se lo dijo:

—Con Potter.

Draco se puso de pie como un resorte, toda su calma yéndose por la borda. Gruñó una maldición y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, caminando hacia el punto más alejado de la habitación y volviendo al rato hacia Blaise como si lo fuera a golpear. El moreno retrocedió un paso, una ligera sonrisa se le escapó a Theo por eso.

—¡¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?! —rugió, tomándolo del cuello de su sueter.

—No lo sé —dijo Blaise, aparentando tranquilidad mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre. No estaba acostumbrado a los ataques al estilo _muggle_ que al parecer se le daban a Draco últimamente.

—¡No me mientas! —espetó.

—Seguro fue una broma de Potter y la Comadreja, no te las tomes conmigo —dijo Blaise, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Ahora suéltame.

Draco buscó en los ojos del moreno algún rastro de engaño, Blaise le sostuvo la mirada. Pero él lo conocía, sabía muy bien que su amigo era bueno mintiendo y que no iba a sonsacarle nada con meras amenazas. Frustrado, lo soltó con brusquedad.

Blaise lo miró ofendido mientras se alisaba la ropa. Draco lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia Theo, que en ningún momento había dado señales de moverse de su cómoda postura.

—¿Vas a amedrentarme a mí tambien? —preguntó Theo, elevando una ceja.

—No sé. Dímelo tú.

—No necesitas que te digamos nada. Puedes atar cabos tú mismo.

Draco no respondió, en su lugar, escarbo en su memoria. Había un gran espacio en blanco entre la escena en donde estaba con Pansy saliendo de la biblioteca y la de cuando despertó con Potter casi sobre él. Se esforzó más; recordaba que Pansy le había dicho que quería enseñarle algo. Podía escuchar su voz diciendo " _Después se entibiara_ ". ¿Qué cosa se entibiaría?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó a la respuesta. No tardó ni dos segundo en reaccionar y dirigirse con paso firme hacia la puerta. Blaise se dio cuenta.

—Draco, espera...

Pero Draco ya se había ido, dando un sonoro portazo. Este lo iba a seguir, pero un hechizo paso por su lado, sellando la puerta. Blaise frunció el ceño hacia Theo, que tenía su varita enervada.

—Deja que lo resuelvan ellos.

—La va a matar —respondió Blaise hosco.

—Pansy no es ninguna doncella indefensa —le recordó Theo—. Además, ya es hora de que asuma algo de responsabilidad.

* * *

Cuando Draco irrumpió sin ningún tipo de pudor en la habitación de las chicas Slytherin, Pansy supo que ya lo sabía. Se congeló, parada junto a su cama, pensando algún modo de salir de aquello.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! —se escandalizó una de las chicas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Draco, con su mirada de acero puesta en Pansy.

—¿Es qué eres sordo? —se impacientó la chica—. ¡Te dije que...!

—Largo.

Ella parpadeó, no se había esperado ese gruñido. Sus mejillas se colorearon de la indignación.

—¡Cómo te atreves...!

Draco le dio tal mirada que la chica se calló de inmediato. No quería dejarse intimidar, pero miró hacia su brazo izquierdo, donde la manga de su túnica se doblaba y se podía ver el asomo del tatuaje negro. Draco resistió el impulso de taparse.

Ella y las otras dos chicas que dormían allí salieron con aire digno. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Draco sacó su varita, y sin quitar la mirada de Pansy, aplicó un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un palmo, si se inclinaba un poco más la besaría. Pero sabía muy bien que eso era lo ultimo que Draco querría hacerle.

—Lo pusiste en la cerveza, ¿verdad? —Sus palabras eran un murmullo estremecedor.

—No sé de que...

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo! —gritó, y ella dió un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

—Draco...

—¿Por qué? —exigió él, tratando de mantener su respiración controlada.

Pansy se tragó su miedo en ese momento. Draco estaba ahí, agitado, despeinado y endemoniadamente furioso. Pero se veía más vivo que nunca, se veía como el antiguo Draco, y además, tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Y Pansy se negaba a retractarse si al menos había logrado eso.

—No me dejaste otra opción.

—¿Qué no te dejé otra opción? —repitió Draco, incrédulo—. ¿Eres idiota?

—¡Eras un muerto en vida, Draco! —exclamó ella—. Casi no comías, vivías en la biblioteca, no nos hablabas. Sé que fue duro pasar por todo lo de los _mortifagos_ y lo de Crabbe... pero nos tenías a nosotros; a Blaise, a Theo, ¡a mí!. Queríamos estar ahí para ti pero tú te empeñabas en alejarnos.

—¿Y por eso pusiste una ridícula poción de amor en mi bebida?

—Sí —respondió ella, desafiante—. Te estabas consumiendo a ti mismo.

Draco vio rojo por unos segundos. La manera en la que ella hablaba, como si le hubiera hecho un favor, hacia hervir su sangre. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando Voldemort le encargo aquella misión que garantizaba su muerte segura? ¿Dónde estaba cuando los _Cruciatus_ lo habían dejado casi al borde de la locura?, ¿cuando estaba tan desesperado que tenía que buscar consuelo en un fantasma?

Quería preguntarle por qué ahora, que lo único que quería era que lo dejen en paz, era cuando ella se preocupa por él. Pero se tragó sus palabras, nunca caería tan bajo como para reclamárselo.

—¿Y dándole a Potter la oportunidad de ridiculizarme ibas a arreglar eso? —dijo colérico en su lugar.

—¡Eso no estaba en los planes! —se justificó—. No se suponía que el _cara-rajada_ apareciera, si él no lo hubiera arruinado todo...

—¿Qué, Pansy? —dijo Draco, retomando la cercanía con ella—. Me habría enamorado de ti, sí, ¿y después qué? ¿Acaso pensabas mantenerme drogado toda la vida? ¿Le habrías comprado más dosis a los estúpidos de los Weasley, eh? —Las preguntas eran escupidas en el rostro de Pansy, él avanzaba haciéndola retroceder—. ¿Habrías sido tan patética de mantenerme a tu lado a la fuerza?

La espalda de Pansy chocó contra la pared, sus ojos de acero templado eran todo lo que veía mientras trataba de contener el nudo que le asfixiaba en la garganta. Él nunca le había hablado así. Si bien el humor de Draco nunca había sido el mejor, él nunca la había atacado de aquella forma. Nunca la había mirado como si fuera el ser más despreciable en la tierra.

—¡Responde, maldición!

—¡Todo lo hice por ti! —replicó ella, al borde de la histeria.

—¡Y una mierda! —espetó Draco, golpeando la pared a un lado de su cabeza—. Lo hiciste por ti, maldita seas. ¡No tenías derecho a hacerme esto!

—¡Yo solo quería tenerte de vuelta! —exclamó Pansy. Y no resistiendo más, se tapó el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar.

Draco se apartó, descolocado. Pansy siempre había sido maliciosa, enérgica y digna. Ni una sola vez la había visto desbordarse así, ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones de esa manera. Pero ahí estaba, con sus hombros temblando al ritmo de sus sollozos. Draco la examinó a conciencia, antes de moverse.

Con delicadeza, quitó las manos que mantenía tapando su cara. Ella lo miró con sus ojos aguados, e ignorando lo extraño que era verla en aquel estado, con su pulgares, limpio las lágrimas. Colocó con suavidad un mechón negro que caía sobre su rostro tras su oreja, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso.

Miró pasmada como Draco se inclinaba hacia ella, sus labios rozaron la comisura de su boca y se deslizaron por su mejilla.

—Eso es lo que nunca pudiste entender, Pansy —siseó Draco en su oído, provocándole un leve escalofrío—. Tú nunca me tuviste.

Draco ya se había alejado para cuando ella entendió lo que pasaba. Él se detuvo al abrir la puerta, mirándola sobre su hombro. Pansy reconoció aquella mirada de hielo, la cual pensó que nunca volvería a utilizar.

—Te mantendrás fuera de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene —dijo indiferente, antes de salir de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

Dejándola a ella atrás.

* * *

Ron estaba acostado en su cama, con sus boca apretada en una línea recta y sus ojos puestos de manera insistente sobre Harry, que yacía sobre su cama con la vista puesta en el techo.

Harry suspiró cansado.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme...

—Es que no lo entiendo —soltó Ron en un susurró, sin poder contenerse más. Hermione le había contado todo antes de que subiera hacia los dormitorios y le había dicho específicamente que no sacara el tema, ya que los ánimos de Harry no eran los mejores. ¡Pero no podían decirle semejante cosa y esperar que se quedara callado!—. Es Malfoy, Harry. ¡Malfoy! Deberías estar alegre de que te lo quitaste de encima.

Harry se puso un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Sólo duérmete, Ron, que vas a despertar al resto.

Ron le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros; Seamus, Dan y Neville dormían como troncos. Tomó su varita de la mesa de luz y murmuró un _muffliato_. Después se incorporó en su cama.

—A ver, no estoy diciendo que este mal que te guste... lo que te gusta. Pero, ¿Malfoy? Te recuerdo que es un _mortifago_ , fue un grano en nuestro culo desde que comenzó Hogwarts, es un mal nacido egoísta y malvado que aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para jodernos. ¿Quieres que siga?

—No —dijo Harry—. Quiero que cierres tu boca, te duermas y que no volvamos a hablar del tema nunca más. Lo unico que faltaria sería que el resto de Hogwarts se entere.

El silencio que cayó hizo que Harry sacará el brazo que cubría sus ojos y mirara a su amigo. Este se vio muy interesado por el estampado de la alfombra y esa actitud hizo que Harry se incorporara en su cama como un resorte.

—Ron, ¿no se lo contaste a nadie más, verdad?

—Bueno...

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Eso fue antes de que Hermione me lo dijera todo —se excusó Ron—. Lo del hurón era muy divertido como para callarme y ni siquiera sabía que a ti...

—¿A quién? —exigió Harry.

—Tranquilo, solo fue sobre lo de Malfoy y se los dije a los chicos de este cuarto, de confianza —dijo Ron, mirando hacia sus compañeros dormidos—. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué? —Harry iba a perder los nervios en cualquier momento.

—Puede que Lavender y Parvati hayan estado parando la oreja.

Harry enterró la cara entre las manos y se preguntó por millonésima vez en su vida porque la mala suerte se empeñaba en seguirlo. Antes de decirle algo a Ron de lo que después se arrepentiría, tomó su varita, se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y cerró los doseles de ella, dando por terminada la conversación. Escuchó a su amigo suspirar, deshacer el hechizo y el ruido de su cuerpo acomodándose en el colchon.

Media hora después Ron estaba roncando y los pensamientos de Harry lo seguían torturando.

Se llevó una mano al labio ya curado por completo y se dijo con pesar que si el rumor de que Draco Malfoy había estado hasta la olla por Harry Potter durante toda una semana se esparcía, no tardaría en volver a salir lastimado.

Aunque no se podía decir que había salido intacto de aquello. Si las cosas se ponían pesadas seguramente Draco argumentaría que todo lo que hizo fue producto de la poción, ¿pero Harry que podría decir?

Se giró de costado, tratando de ignorar sus preocupaciones y todas los recuerdos que se colaban de sus momentos junto a Draco. No lo logró. Y varias horas después, cuando pudo dormirse, soñó con él.

Estaban en la nieve de nuevo, hacía frío, pero él no lo sentía. Al menos no hasta el momento en que los finos labios se separaron de los suyos, surcandose en una sonrisa desdeñosa y malvada. Entonces sí que sintió sus huesos congelarse. Harry se dió cuenta que tenía la varita de Espino clavada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y vió, más que oyó, como la boca de Draco articulaba una sola palabra. El maleficio lo atravesó, y por unos segundos, Harry casi sintió el dolor de verdad.

Se despertó agitado y sudoroso, deseando volver a las pesadillas en donde Voldemort era su verdugo.

* * *

Draco se removía inquieto en su cama, sentía una ligera pero constante pulsación en las sienes que no lo dejaba dormir. Tenía ganas de tomar alguna poción somnífera, pero desde lo de Pansy había decidido que se le alejaría de ellas por un largo tiempo.

Lo que tampoco lo dejaba dormir eran sus propios pensamientos, y esa inconfundible y no extrañada sensación que hace tiempo no tenía; esa donde el odio, la vergüenza y el resentimiento parecían ser el único motor que hacía a su sangre bombear.

No quería pensar en Potter, ni en aquella mirada que le había dado después de recibir su golpe en el labio. Pero lo estaba haciendo, pensaba en él y sentía que su sangre hervía más. Y se odió por eso. Y odió a Potter, y a Pansy, y a todo el mundo por eso.

Le hacía recordar a como era él mismo antes de la guerra; siempre envidiándolo, detestándolo, pensando en formas de meterlo en problemas, de ganarle, de humillarle. Era como si hiciera un retroceso y volviera ser el mismo chiquillo estúpido que se dejó marcar, que se esclavizó al Señor Tenebroso.

Cerró los párpados, sus puños apretados con fuerza sobre la almohada. Había jurado no volver a eso. No más rivalidades absurdas, no más Harry Potter. Ese chico solo era signo de problemas y Draco lo único que quería era dejar todo aquello atrás, terminar el año y no volver a ver a ninguno de ellos de nuevo. Ni siquiera a sus amigos.

Sus padres estaban barajando la idea de mudarse lejos y Draco estaba de acuerdo. Iban a huir, como buenos Malfoy que eran, como los cobardes que muchos decían que eran.

" _Aguanta solo este año, hijo_ ", le había dicho su madre y él le había hecho caso, construyendo una coraza que impedía que cualquiera del exterior llegara a tocarlo de alguna manera.

Y lo estaba haciendo bien, pasando desapercibido, alejándose de los conflictos... Y ahora volvía a estar en el ojo de la tormenta, con Potter arruinando la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado conseguir. Con los murmullos detrás de sus espaldas de nuevo, según había notado cuando cruzaba la Sala Común hacia su habitación.

 _Un problema a la vez_ , le dijo aquella voz cuando la rabia comenzaba a burbujear en la boca de su estómago. Su conciencia, la voz sensata de la razón, quien al parecer había permanecido dormida en aquel periodo de locura que había tenido con Potter. Respiró hondo y trató de dormir.

Pero tuvo un extraño sueño distorsionado. Potter azotando su espalda contra una pared, arrastrando los pies al caminar, apoyado en una pared como si estuviera esperando a alguien, tirando como el torpe que era su jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa Gryffindor. La imagen de unas manos sosteniendo, ofreciendo, una varita que él reconocía muy bien. Potter sonriendo avergonzado. A él mismo quitando la nieve de su hombro.

Abrió los ojos, despierto del todo por la impresión. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y fue hacia su túnica colgada, rebuscó en los bolsillos, sacando la varita que su madre le había conseguido (no le había querido decir de dónde). Había servido bien, pero nunca como la suya. Siguió hurgando, con una sensación ansiosa en el estómago, hasta que sus dedos dieron con aquella madera. Espino. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos cosquillear por el reconocimiento y se apresuró a sacarla.

Ahí estaba. Su antigua varita, la que Potter le había arrebatado y que al parecer tambien le había devuelto.

Draco siempre había lamentado su pérdida, pero no tenía la cara para pedirla de vuelta y tampoco quería tener que establecer algún tipo de contacto con _El Elegido_ después de que la guerra acabara. Y si bien sabía que le debía mucho, nunca iba a admitir aquello en voz alta.

Tomó la varita de Espino, casi con adoración y con un grácil movimiento, susurró:

— _¡Lumos!_ —La luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, deslumbrándolo. Respondiendo a su orden a la perfección. _Suya_ , de nuevo—. _Nox_

Volvió a su cama en silencio, la colocó debajo de su almohada, con sus dedos alrededor de ella, y se durmió, pensando que nunca entendería la lógica del jodido Potter.

* * *

Si la recuperación de su antigua varita había mejorado un poco su humor, al día siguiente, cuando con solo poner un pie en su Sala Común todos los ojos voltearon hacia él, este volvió a empeorar.

No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas de repudio y juzgadoras, pero con los de su casa era distinto. Slytherin no le juzgaba por haberse unido al lado de los "malos", lo hacían porque se unió al lado perdedor, porque no fue lo suficientemente astuto como para no involucrarse tanto. Claro que Draco no era el único hijo de _mortifagos_ , pero sí fue el único hijo de _mortifagos_ que aceptó la marca siendo tan joven.

A veces odiaba a su padre por eso, por permitirlo, por ofrecerlo. Pero la mayoría de veces sabía él podría haberse opuesto (así como Theo lo hizo) o podría haberse ido a otro país con su madre (así como Blaise lo hizo), fue esa estúpida necesidad de hacerlo sentir orgulloso lo que lo hizo quedarse y hacer lo que le decían.

Cuando se dio cuenta que un grupo de chicos de quinto le sonreían burlones y que otro grupo lo miraba con desagrado, Draco lo supo. No se necesitaban muchas pistas. Eso no tenía nada que ver con su expediente _mortifago_ , eso era por algo que los Slytherin consideraban hasta peor.

Como estar tras el culo del despreciable Héroe Gryffindor, por ejemplo.

Draco los ignoró y bajó hacia el comedor. Se sentó junto a Theo y Blaise se sentó junto a Pansy a varios metros de donde ellos se sentaban. No estaba para nada sorprendido. Trató de comer y concentrar toda su atención en ello, como siempre lo hacía, pero los murmullos a su alrededor eran como zumbidos de insectos que lo picaban por todas partes.

Él ya estaba tomando con excesiva fuerza su tostada cuando escucho el grito:

—¡Qué cara traes, Malfoy! ¿Te dejó tu novio?

Las risas se propagaron por las distintas mesas. No necesitó mirar para saber que aquella burla venía de la mesa Gryffindor. Siguió untando la mermelada, haciéndole hendiduras al magullado pan.

—¡Ya decía yo que tanto odio no era normal! —dijo otro—. Le tenías ganas a Harry desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

Esta vez Draco sí levantó la mirada. No sabía como se llamaba, solo sabía que era irlandés y que era del grupo de amigos de Potter. El pan se hizo trizas entre sus dedos.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Nott en voz baja.

—¡Nos salió maricón el _mortifago_!

Antes de darse cuenta Draco estaba en pie, con su varita apuntando directo al imbécil que había gritado aquello último. Lo reconocía, había sido el reemplazo de la comadreja como guardián una vez. Las risas cesaron y se escuchó a McGonagall ordenarle que bajara la varita de inmediato. Su ira se intensificó, ¿en dónde diablos estaba ella cuando le decían todas esas cosas?

Draco iba a gritarle que repitiera eso, y estaba decidido a atacar si lo hacía, cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca y empujarla hacia abajo. Miró con ojos furiosos hacia Theo.

—Esto es lo que esperan que hagas —Fue lo único que dijo.

Pero él no necesitó más. Sabía que tenía razón, toda aquella provocación era para que el idiota sacará su lado maligno y maldijera a algún alumno, así sería expulsado de una vez por todas.

Él no pensaba darles aquella satisfacción, le había hecho una promesa a su madre. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder mantenerla si seguía allí. Guardó su varita en su bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la salida, para su alivio Theo lo dejó ir. Para su desgracia se cruzó con Potter y sus dos secuaces en la puerta.

Potter se detuvo en seco y lo miró, como si esperara que Draco dijera algo. ¿Acaso esperaba que siguiera actuando como cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la poción? ¿Esperaba una disculpa por haberlo acosado durante todos aquellos ideas? ¿Una explicación, que se expusiera a él mismo primero?

Aquel rencor que creyo enterrado volvía a resurgir, como lava en un volcán.

 _No vayas por ahí._

No, no iba a volver a aquello. En donde él dejaba entrever su aversión primero, provocándolo, empujándolo a que respondiera a su hostilidad. Siempre terminaba siendo el más perjudicado de los dos y estaba cansado de perder ante Potter.

Desvió la mirada, y asegurándose de ni siquiera rozar al Trío de Oro, salió del comedor, antes de que todo el veneno que comenzaba a fabricarse en su interior se le escapara.

* * *

—Harry, come algo —pidió Hermione en un susurro.

El aludido se llevó un pedazo de tarta de melaza a la boca, más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Siendo sinceros sentía que tenía una enorme roca pesando en el estómago y se había instalado ahí desde el momento en que se había topado con Draco.

No sabía qué es lo que había esperado, pero ver la mirada resentida de Draco había sido más duro que recibir su golpe en el labio. Era estúpido de su parte, había recibido esa misma mirada de esa misma persona por años. Debería ser algo normal.

El problema estaba en que Harry se había acostumbrado a sus otros gestos, que eran lo contrario al odio. Las sonrisas, los guiños, las caricias con los dedos fríos en la nuca, su mano tomando la suya, sus labios tanteando algunas veces, atacando otras...

 _Nada de eso fue real,_ se repitió Harry. _No para él, así que olvídalo._

—Oye, Harry...

—Estoy comiendo, Hermione —dijo él, masticando con la boca abierta para demostrarselo.

—No, no es eso. Quería contarte algo.

La duda en su voz hizo que tuviera todo su atención, la incitó a que siguiera hablando.

—Bueno, ayer a la noche les escribí a Fred y a George, ya que me parecía extraño eso de que Malfoy pareciera no recordar nada —explicó, inclinándose hacia adelante y hablando en voz baja para que nadie a su alrededor escuchara—. Me dijeron que era normal que estuviera un poco perdido al principio.

Harry se tragó la tarta que masticaba.

—¿Eso significa que recordará?

—Si, más pronto que tarde su cabeza se irá aclarando.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, ninguno sin decir nada. Porque Harry sabía porque su amiga había dudado tanto en decírselo; no quería que se hiciera ilusiones vanas. Y él mismo sabía que no le convenía hacérselas.

Decidió que le daría a Draco su espacio y se dijo que no debía sorprenderse si, incluso recordando todo lo que tuvieron, él no volvía a buscarlo.

* * *

Draco se desanudó la corbata, podía ver en el reflejo resquebrajado sus manos temblando de la rabia.

Habían pasado tres días, _tres putos días_ , y ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Todo aquel autocontrol que había mantenido los primeros meses parecía evaporarse cuando algún idiota sacaba a colación el tema de su enamoramiento por Harry Potter.

Theo seguía diciéndole que los ignorara, hasta Blaise le había dicho que los actos estúpidamente impulsivos eran para los Gryffindors. Los tres sabían muy bien que Draco no se podía dar el lujo de ir repartiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por los pasillos, no cuando apenas si lo habían dejado cursar su último año en la escuela que había ayudado a destruir.

Para el colmo de las cosas, ese día Potter había salido en su defensa cuando uno de sus compañeros, el mismo que casi maldijo en el Gran Comedor, lo había insultado. Eso había sido patetico. Draco había estado tan furioso y avergonzado que le había escupido que no necesitaba de su ayuda, mucho menos cuando por él estaba metido en aquella mierda. Después de eso se había alejado buscando poder estar solo.

Había sido la primera vez que le había dirigido una palabra, e incluso una mirada, desde el encuentro en el comedor. Lo había estado evitando, sí. Suficiente tenía de Potter en su cabeza por las noches como para tenerlo tambien por el día.

Esos sueños se habían vuelto a repetir sin falta desde el primero, incluso venían a él estando despierto. Draco prefería llamarle sueños, incluso alucinaciones, antes de admitir lo que en realidad eran.

—Hace mucho que no venías.

Escuchó aquella inconfundible voz y levantó la mirada, observándola por el espejo.

—Tal vez porque la última vez que vine casi me matan.

—Bueno, fue un accidente —dijo Myrtle, deslizándose a su lado—. Estoy segura que él no quería hacerte daño. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

Diablos, no. No quería hablar de Potter. De hecho no quería ni pensar en él, pero hace tiempo que Draco había dejado de tener lo que quería.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco ausentemente, mientras le daba una mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo—. Pero algunos errores no se pueden perdonar.

—Oh, no estés triste —dijo Myrtle, queriendo consolarlo. Los chicos melancólicos eran su debilidad—. Se que enamorarse duele pero al final...

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, levantando la cabeza y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Evidentemente no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Myrtle se vio avergonzada por un segundo.

—Escuche hablar de lo que pasó contigo y Harry Potter. Esa Romilda Vane es una chismosa.

Draco enarcó una elegante ceja rubia.

—Veo que no es la única —dijo volteandose hacia ella y apoyándose contra el piletón—. De todas maneras eso sí fue un error, me pusieron una poción de amor en la bebida. Nada de aquello debió haber pasado.

Ella frunció la cejas, se veía hasta decepcionada.

—Tal vez no fue un error —insistió Myrtle—. El amor llega de maneras repentinas y curiosas, nunca lo vemos venir.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de amor? —dijo Draco de manera tosca—. Esto no es una maldita novela rosa. Mis problemas no tienen nada que ver con eso, no hay amor en esto. Solo odio.

—Del odio al amor...

—Por Merlín —dijo Draco exasperado—. ¿Es que no entiendes cuando te hablan?

—Si aprovecharas esta oportunidad y abrieras tu corazón...

—¡No quiero abrir nada! —exclamó furioso—. Ya bastante me expuse con Potter, le hablé de cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, que nadie tenía porqué saber. Porque eran mías, solo mías.

—¡Pues opino que hablar de tus sentimientos es una decisión inteligente! —chilló ella con los ojos aguados, comenzando a enojarse tambien.

—No fue en absoluto una decisión —dijo Draco entre dientes, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡No, espera! —dijo Myrtle, al ver que se le escapaba—. No te vayas, lo siento. No hablaremos de él si no quieres.

—Tengo tarea —dijo Draco sin voltearse.

—Pero volverás a visitarme, ¿verdad? —dijo la insistente voz a sus espaldas.

Draco se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Podía mandarla a la mierda, ella no podía lanzarle ninguna maldición, pero de algún modo Myrtle se había convertido en alguien a quien recurrir cuando estaba desbordado, y eso era algo patético y desesperado, pero sentía que era lo único que tenía.

Aún le quedaba medio año por delante que soportar, debía aferrarse a toda la ayuda que tuviera. Era cuestión de sobrevivir.

—Si, lo haré —contestó finalmente—. Pero si prometes no decirle a nadie nada de esto.

—Lo prometo —contestó risueña, y Draco se permitió sentirse aliviado antes de salir.

* * *

Si seguía así iba a volverse loco. Las imágenes que se reproducían constantemente en su cabeza iban a terminar por desquiciarlo.

Con cada día que pasaba se volvían no solo más frecuentes, sino que más nítidas. Recordaba a la perfección lo que había estado haciendo con Potter antes de perder la conciencia. Y lo que habían estado haciendo en la nieve la misma madrugada, en especial lo ocurrido después de aquel improvisado partido de _quidditch_. Y aquella vez que había domado a un _kelpie_ por el simple hecho de darle un paseo a Potter.

¡Por Merlín, un _kelpie_! Ni con Pansy había hecho tanto esfuerzo. De hecho, no había hecho esfuerzo alguno. Nunca había sido necesario, lo más atento que había sido con ella era en lo que a las relaciones sexuales se tratase, y lo hacía porque quería ser un buen amante y que le devolvieran el favor.

Pero ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía con _demasiada_ claridad aquellas escenas. Todas las cursilerias que había dicho y hecho. Cada sonrisa de Potter, cada gesto fruncido, la sensación de su mano con la suya, de sus labios contra los suyos. Podía escuchar sus suspiros si le ponía empeño a sus recreaciones nocturnas.

—¿Otra vez no vas a bajar a desayunar? —le preguntó Theo, observandolo desde el marco de la puerta.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos, como le pasaba últimamente.

—No tengo hambre.

Theo resopló y se adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Vas a seguir con esta actitud antisocial mucho tiempo más? —le preguntó acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

—Ellos son los anti-Draco —farfulló sin mirarlo—. Y si bajo terminaré matando a alguno de esos idiotas, inclusive al mismo Potter. O intentándolo al menos, ese maldito tiene más vidas que un ave fénix.

Su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Sí, estuviste corriendo tras el trasero de Potter toda una semana, es vergonzoso... y patetico.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Se supone que me estás consolando?

—Pero tú al menos tienes una excusa —continuó Theo, ignorando su pregunta—. Fuiste engañado para tomar una poción de amor. Potter no tiene esa suerte.

—¿Estás saliendo en su defensa?

—No estoy saliendo en la defensa de nadie, solo te cuento lo que observo.

—Oh, ¿y qué es lo que observas? —dijo Draco, con el tinte de sarcasmo en su voz—. Ilumíname.

—Veo que no eres el único perjudicado —dijo Theo, sin perder la calma—. No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en todas esas escapadas que tuvieron, pero no he visto a Potter jactarse de eso.

—Weasley sí que lo hizo.

—No estamos hablando de la comadreja —le cortó—. Si me preguntas, Potter no tenía idea de lo de la poción. Creo que pensaba que estabas interesado en él genuinamente.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio. Los ojos de Draco clavados en la alfombra verde oscura de la habitación. No pensaba responder, pero ante la penetrante mirada de su amigo, se puso en pie, deseando distancia de él.

—Yo no busqué nada de esto, Theo —le dijo, sus ojos eran lava de plata—. Nada. ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que la víctima es Potter? ¿Qué soy el maldito villano de nuevo?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero estoy seguro que es lo que todos dicen. ¡Y estoy malditamente harto!. Lo único que quería era graduarme, no estaba en mis planes involucrarme en ningún tipo de relación con " _El Salvador Mágico_ ".

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Nott, con esa desesperante calma—. Lo buscaras o no, estuviste involucrado con Potter. Más de lo que nos quisiste decir, apostaría —Draco apretó los labios como única reacción—. Eso ya está hecho, ahora la pregunta es: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Draco lo miró como si estuviera demente.

—Nada. ¿Qué podría hacer? Con el tiempo encontrarán otro chisme con el cual entretenerse.

Theo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Así que ese es tu plan? ¿Ignorarlo hasta que todo se olvide? —preguntó, con evidente sarcasmo—. Qué valiente.

Sintió la sangre calentandose en sus venas, pero con el autocontrol del que se había estado armando antes de que Pansy hiciera aquella trata, mantuvo su furia domada.

—No estoy buscando la aprobación mayoritaria —dijo, con un peligroso arrastre de palabras y una sonrisa amarga en los labios—. Soy un Slytherin, _exmortifago_ , ¿lo olvidas? Pateo gatitos y practico magia oscura, no me preocupo por los sentimientos de los demás.

Negando con la cabeza, Theo se puso de pie.

—Creo que es hora de que te quites eso de enzima de una vez.

—No puedo, es permanente.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes —le dijo, deteniéndose frente a él. Draco realmente odiaba cuando lo miraba como si pudiera leerlo como a uno de sus libros. Nadie podía hacer tal cosa—. Siempre has tomado lo que quieres sin preguntar, ¿qué cambió ahora?

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero —soltó Draco entre dientes.

Theo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y tú si?

Y dicho eso, pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación. Dejando la cabeza de Draco hecho un lío, más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Myrtle comenzaba a replantearse seriamente a ponerse un puesto de consejera. Era buena escuchando, aunque no lo pareciera. Más si se trataba de chicos tan guapos y atormentados como esos dos que venían a contarle sus penas últimamente.

Era frustrante no poder hablarle a uno del otro, pero ambos le habían hecho prometer que no diría nada y no quería que por irse de boca no la vinieran a visitar más. Sin mencionar que aquello que pasaba entre esos dos era increíblemente entretenido.

—No les hagas caso a esos fastidiosos —aconsejó Myrtle al chico rubio sentado contra la pared, en el sucio piso, cosa que no parecía importarle—. Son unos idiotas.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —resopló.

Myrtle sintió un latigazo de rabia.

—¡No puedo creer que él deje que te traten así! —exclamó, arrepintiéndose al instante. Harry era el nuevo innombrable para Draco.

Para su sorpresa, él no se enojó. Por las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos ella supuso que estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

—No es su culpa —dijo Draco.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, él tambien lo estaba un poco. Desde que los recuerdos habían vuelto, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, se le estaba haciendo difícil ignorarlo, ni hablar de estar enojado con él. Entre las imágenes que bombardeaban su cabeza por las noches, las palabras de Theo y aquella expresión en la cara de Potter cuando lo atrapaba mirándolo a veces, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más imposible dirigir su resentimiento hacia él. Eso nunca había sido un problema para Draco y no estaba seguro que le gustara aquel cambio.

Potter siempre había servido como receptor de sus emociones, para que estas no lo terminen ahogando si las contenía demasiado. Su envidia, su frustración, su odio, su miedo, su...

Era algo que siempre había sido así. Alivio de descargarlo todo en Potter, aceptación cuando era Harry quien se descargaba con él. Era un mutuo acuerdo no hablado, uno que no se tendría que haber roto.

—¿Y entonces de quién? —preguntó Myrtle, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 _De Pansy_ , pensó con rabia. Desde aquella vez en que la enfrentó no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella. Theo tampoco, aunque nunca lo había hecho mucho en realidad. Blaise era otro caso.

Draco iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el conocido sonido oxidado que hacía la puerta del baño al ser abierta. Se puso en guardia de inmediato, colocandose sobre sus pies.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista se encontró no solo con Myrtle mirandolo atentamente, sino tambien con Draco, parado a su lado y con la varita en mano.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y se quedo estático. Habían pasado diez días desde que Draco había salido de los efectos de la posición y cinco desde aquel día en el que había perdido los estribos cuando McLaggen había llamado maricón a Draco y este último le había dicho que todo era su culpa. Pero gracias a los días siguientes a ese incidente, Harry había descubierto que había algo peor que recibir su odio, y eso era no recibir absolutamente nada de su parte.

Draco había estado actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si él no existiera. Y Harry no podía evitar que le afectara, más aún sabiendo que Draco ya debía de recordar algo de lo que habían tenido.

—Potter —lo llamó Draco, mirándolo con cautela—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... —Harry no pensaba decirle ni de chiste que hablaba de él con un fantasma.

Viendo que no iba a obtener respuesta, se dirigió hacia Myrtle.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¡No lo sé! —se apresuró a excusarse ella—. Juro que no le dije nada.

 _¿Decirme qué?,_ iba a preguntar Harry, pero entonces lo comprendió. Draco tambien iba a visitar a Myrtle. No quería pensar en que todo aquello sobre la poción lo estuviera afectando tanto como para volver a buscar consuelo en ella.

Draco dirigió sus ojos grises hacia él. Era imposible saber lo que pensaba o sentía, había vuelto a levantar el muro a su alrededor. Caminó hacia él, había bajado la varita pero no la había guardado.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —inquirió Draco, con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Harry a la de su sueño—. ¿Otra vez sospechas de mí? ¿Piensas que planeo algo en contra de todos aquéllos idiotas que te empeñas en proteger?

Harry tragó saliva, había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Era lo más cerca que lo tenía desde lo que parecían años, y aún así sentía que estaban más lejos de lo que nunca habían estado.

—No es nada de eso —murmuró, desviando la mirada—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto de repente. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, se supone que tenía que responder a su empuje, insultarlo, incluso aceptaría hasta otro _Sectumsempra_ , cualquier cosa menos ese silencio incómodo donde ni siquiera podían mirarse a las caras. Entre ellos nunca había sido de ese modo.

—¿Ah, no? —Draco alzó una ceja desdeñosa, presionando más—. Pues es mejor que uno de los dos se vaya entonces, alguien podría vernos y se correría el rumor de que estoy volviendo a acosarte.

Harry lo miró, algo se retorció en su interior por el modo ajeno en que lo miraba. Quería decirle que él lo había negado todo, que no le había dicho a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellos esa semana. Pero algo le decía que Draco ya sabía eso y no le importaba.

—Si, claro, lo siento —carraspeó Harry, volviendo sobre sus pasos, sin percatarse en la incrédula expresión del rubio—. Adiós.

Draco sintió un potente impulso de detenerlo, de decirle que solo estaba molestándolo, no le estaba echando en cara nada. Pero aquella voz, que había sido su consejera desde que comenzó el año, hizo acto de presencia.

 _No hagas nada estúpido, sólo déjalo pasar._

Y así lo hizo. Se quedó allí, de pie, viendo con impotencia como Harry desaparecía por la puerta. El silencio que siguió al chirrido oxidado se le antojo insoportable. Suspirando, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada.

—Mierda —farfulló, golpeando su cabeza, frustrado.

Escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta. Myrtle estaba flotando frente a él, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con cierto reproche.

—Tú no digas nada —gruñó Draco.

Myrtle lo miró ofendida, con los ojos fantasmales abarrotados en lágrimas. Al segundo se dio la vuelta, dejando el eco de sus sollozos y de el _"¡Insensible!"_ que le había gritado antes de desaparecer por el retrete.

Eso no ayudó a Draco a sentirse mejor.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, y los alumnos de Hogwarts desayunaban entre ansiosos y animados por el partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que se efectuaría después.

Harry estaba siendo incitado de manera insistente por Hermione para que comiera, ya que iba a necesitar todas sus energías para el juego. Pero era más que obvio que no era el mejor día para el buscador. Las ojeras asentadas bajos sus ojos eran un claro indicio de que no había pasado buena noche, aunque sus amigos habían notado que había estado bastante desanimado los últimos días.

O de un humor peligroso en ocasiones, contando la vez en que se había enfurecido con McLaggen cuando se fue de lengua con el asunto de Malfoy. Ni hablar de la vez en el pasillo que se cruzó con Parkinson y levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacarla, sin razón aparente. Por suerte Hermione lo había detenido, alarmada.

Estas actitudes, sospechosas para algunos, eran bastantes claras para Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la mesa Slytherin, ese día Draco tampoco había bajado a comer. Con una punzada, recordó la escena en el baño ocurrida hace unas horas. Desesperanzador, era las palabra para describir el encuentro. Después de tantos días en que ni siquiera se hablaron y lo único que Draco había hecho era sugerir que se fuera y lo dejara solo.

 _¿Qué esperabas?,_ se reprocho a sí mismo. Era obvio que el interés de Draco hacia él desaparecería ni bien se acabara el efecto de la poción.

Hermione le dio un codazo para que siguiera desayunando y Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no pensaría en Draco ese día. Tenían un partido que ganar, ya se dejaria aplastar por el rechazo en la noche.

El desayuno terminó, y Harry reunio a su equipo en los vestuarios para repasar las advertencias y estrategias de siempre antes de cada partido.

—Vamos, Harry —lo animó la pelirroja, a minutos de salir a la cancha—. Pateemos el trasero de Smith.

Harry asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Cuando los jugadores de ambos equipos se elevaron en sus escobas y el partido comenzó, Harry se dijo que no podía haber tenido un equipo mejor. Katie, Demelza y Ginny, eran veloces, esquivas y acertadas. Ritchie y Jimmy no sólo habían mejorado, sino que hasta podían llegar a igualarse con los gemelos Weasley en su época, ya que sabían entenderse entre ellos y tenían muy buena puntería. A pesar de que Jimmy le había dado a Harry con una bludger en más de una ocasión, pero el capitán sabía que ambas habían sido sin querer. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Ron, quien después de todo lo que habían pasado ya nadie podía derribar la confianza en sí mismo, ni con todas las canciones burlescas que los Slytherin pudieran inventar.

Por eso mismo sentía que les debía lo mejor de sí, así que cuando vio aquel destello dorado a unos veinte metros de distancia, no dudó en cruzar el campo a todo lo que su Saeta de Fuego daba. El buscador de Hufflepuff tambien la había visto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y se encontraba a unos metros detrás de Harry, quien iba decidido y encaminado cuando vio otro destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo.

Allí, bajo las gradas donde los Slytherin se agrupaban, le pareció ver el rostro afilado de Draco. Observándolo. ¿Había decidido salir de su aislamiento para ver su partido?

—¡Harry! —le gritó Ginny, obligándolo a volver a la realidad.

Este volvió la vista al frente, notando que el buscador de Hufflepuff lo había igualado, incluso adelantado, en camino a la _snitch_. Se inclinó hacia adelante, desesperado por llegar primero. Si perdían el partido por su culpa su equipo no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil.

Vio con angustia como los dedos de su contrario se estiraron hacia la _snitch_. En un acto de pura valentía y estupidez Gryffindor, Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, de manera que solo se sujetaba de la escoba por las piernas.

La multitud gritó, Harry no supo si fue porque había logrado arrebatarle la _snitch_ al Hufflepuff o porque estaba descendiendo en picada hacia el suelo. Aquella duda dejó de importarle cuando sintió el dolor impactando en todos sus huesos.

 _La nieve no amortigua para nada_ , pensó Harry, antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó en la enfermería, tal como en los viejos tiempos, se encontró con que sus amigos no estaban muy contentos a pesar de haber salido victoriosos. En especial Hermione, que le gritó lo irresponsable y peligroso que había sido de su parte arriesgarse así. La señora Pomfrey tuvo piedad de él y les dijo que era hora de irse ya que Harry necesitaba descansar.

Una vez sus amigos se fueron, Harry se recostó en la cama con un suspiro. ¿En realidad había visto a Draco o solo estaba comenzando a obsesionarse de nuevo? De todas maneras, ninguno de sus amigos mencionó nada al respecto, al parecer no lo habían notado. Aunque algo en la mirada que Ginny le dió antes de abandonar la enfermería le dejó la duda.

—A veces me pregunto si eso que tienes son instintos suicidas o si solo eres idiota.

Harry levantó la vista cuando escucho aquella voz. Su corazón se saltó a un latido al ver la figura que se colaba por las cortinas que separaban las camas.

—Draco... —musitó Harry, arrepintiéndose al instante.

El aludido, que estaba cruzado de brazos, se vio un poco descolocado al ser llamado por su nombre por él. Pero se recompuso.

—Potter —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry extrañado mientras se incorporaba, el horario de visitas ya había acabado—. ¿Cómo entraste?

Draco caminó hacia él, y para sorpresa de Harry tomó asiento en la silla junto a su cama. Sintió la piel de su cuerpo erizarse ante su cercanía.

—No eres el único que tiene sus trucos, ¿sabes? —dijo él, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Harry entendió el mensaje oculto entre sus palabras, pero no era algo que lo sorprendiera del todo.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó Harry de nuevo.

—Tú y yo nos debemos una charla hace tiempo —dijo Draco, reclinándose elegantemente en la incómoda silla, su rostro era una máscara imperturbable—. Es hora de que la tengamos de una buena vez.

A Harry no le gustó como se oía eso. Sonaba a cierre, a una despedida definitiva. No quería tener esa charla.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo, de manera hosca—. Así que si no te importa...

—Lo recuerdo todo.

Harry se quedó estático, no porque le sorprendiera sino porque le asustaba lo próximo que fuera a salir de su boca. Visto que no pensaba hablar, Draco continuó:

—Antes de ayer pude completar las partes de lo que pasó el día en que Pansy me dio la poción, cuando me desmaye y lo primero que vi cuando recupere la conciencia fue a ti, que fue cuando todo comenzó —La voz de Draco era uniforme, como si estuviera exponiendo uno de los ensayos de Historia de la Magia del profesor Binns—. ¿Sabías que había sido Pansy?

—Si, fue el mismo día que me entere de todo —dijo Harry, rememorando las palabras de Ron, la furia que lo había embargado cuando se enteró de lo que ella había hecho—. En serio detesto a tu amiga.

—No es mi amiga —aclaró. Harry sintió su estómago hundirse un poco, ¿no habían regresado o si?—. No es nada mío.

—Lo siento —le dijo, a pesar de que no lo sentía.

Draco hizo un gesto con los hombros.

—No vine a hablar de ella —aclaró, haciendo que los nervios de Harry volvieran a tensarse, mientras continuaba como si nada—. Los primeros días de mi "enamoramiento" hacia ti fueron los que más tardaron en llegar. Pero, extrañamente, los últimos no fueron tan difíciles. Los recordé con mayor claridad y rapidez, ¿sabes?

Harry se quedó viendo a Draco, quien se había quedado callado, como si esperaba que él dijera algo. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Draco resopló hastiado.

—No entiendo como siendo tan obtuso lograste salvar al mundo, Potter —dijo Draco, con la misma saña con la que le habló en el baño—. ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Malfoy? —replicó con molestia, no sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello—. Yo no busqué nada de esto.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sí? —inquirió Draco, despegando la espalda del asiento. Un brillo furioso en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que quería ganarme la fama de ser tu perrito faldero?

Harry no pudo hacer nada para que las palabras de Draco no lo golpearan.

—No fue así —dijo Harry, desviando la mirada hacia sus propias manos—. Tú no fuiste eso, no fue así lo que nosotros... —Se calló, dándose cuenta que se estaba exponiendo demasiado ante él.

Aunque ¿no lo había hecho ya? Draco lo recordaba todo, seguramente se había dado cuenta por como actuó Harry de sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo fácil que había caído, después de todo había logrado conquistarlo en menos de una semana. Abochornado, se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Por Merlín, sólo vete —le pidió, quería estar en solo con su miseria.

—Después de estos días de mierda, vengo a visitarte y ¿lo único que me dices es que me vaya? —Su tono de voz demostraba su indignación, que creció al verse ignorado—. ¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Y Harry lo miró, tenía la mandíbula apretada y algo en los ojos que alarmó a Draco.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?—inquirió Harry con voz estrangulada—. ¿Quieres una maldita disculpa? ¡Pues lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?! Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo aquello conmigo, pero yo tampoco quería que las cosas acabaran así.

Un silencio siguió a los gritos de Harry, quien estaba agitado, furioso y desecho. Draco lo observó como si fuera un espécimen extraño.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo, casi para sí mismo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió con brusquedad el otro.

—Que nos besáramos —respondió Draco—. Que _te_ besara.

Draco bien podría haber retorcido todos sus intestinos con sus propias manos y habría dolido lo mismo. Harry se dijo que no debía sorprenderse, pocas habían sido las veces en las que Malfoy se había resistido a burlarse de él. Y esta, era la oportunidad perfecta.

—No parecías tan disgustado entonces —susurró Harry, una pequeña parte de él se resistía a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

—Lógicamente —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento, sus ojos fríos como el metal—. Podría haber besado a la misma Umbridge y me habría gustado, son los efectos de una poción de amor, Potter —explicó, con una sonrisa ladeándose en su boca.

Harry no aguanto ver aquella expresión, así que miró hacia otro lado, tratando de empujar el nudo de su garganta hacia abajo.

—Vete, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué?

Él cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma. No podía desbordarse ahí, no frente a Draco.

—No te quiero aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Harry volteo a mirarlo, no solo porque la pregunta vino en un murmullo apenas audible sino porque sintió esa pregunta ser soplada en su mejilla. Su pulso sufrió una aceleración cuando fue consciente de su cercanía, solo unos centímetros los separaban.

—¿Qué estás...?

Se calló cuando un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir los dedos de Draco tomándolo del mentón. Harry no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez solo buscaba pisotear un poco más lo que había quedado intacto... De todas maneras, daba igual. No tenía las fuerzas para detenerlo.

—Sólo quiero comprobar algo —dijo Draco, un instante antes de presionar su boca con la suya.

La mente de Harry se nubló, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue responder. Podía sentir el aroma de la colonia de Draco, sus cabellos rubios que le hacían cosquillas cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante para profundizar el beso, su propio corazón amenazando con inflamarse y presionar contra sus propias costillas. La lengua de Draco se coló dentro y Harry emitió un suspiro, abandonándose al jugueteo doloroso y placentero que la boca de él le proporcionaba.

La mano de Draco serpenteo por su cuello hacia su nuca, sus dedos fríos presionando y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. En el fondo aquella voz razonable le dijo que se detuviera, pero entonces Harry enredó su manos en su cabello con firmeza y Draco mandó a callar a la voz.

Quién sabe cuánto habrían seguido así, si no hubiera sido porque en un mal movimiento, Draco presiono en un lugar que todavía seguia sensible por el golpe que Harry se había dado, haciendo que este se quejara.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, agitado, quitando la mano que había rozado sus costillas. Harry negó con la cabeza, una de sus manos se aferraba a la camisa del rubio todavía—. Joder, Potter, vaya caída la tuya. ¿Es que en serio te crees inmortal o qué?

Draco lo miró ceñudo, Harry todavía estaba un poco aturdido.

—¿A qué vino eso?

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Draco.

—Ya te dije, quería comprobar algo.

Harry lo soltó de inmediato, sintiendo como algo en su pecho comenzaba a desinflarse. Draco retuvo su mano.

—No me mires así —le dijo—. ¿No vas a preguntarme a qué resultado llegué?

—¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, queriendo tomar distancia pero Draco seguía sin soltarlo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—A nada, Harry. Ahora no hagas más difícil las cosas y hazme la maldita pregunta.

No sabía si era porque lo llamó por su nombre otra vez, o por lo insistente de su mirada, pero Harry cedió a su pedido, esperando no lamentarlo después.

—¿A qué resultado llegaste? —dijo, mirándolo con recelo.

Draco soltó el aire contenido y la mano de Harry, quien lo miró expectante mientras se ponía de pie.

—A que tú y yo deberíamos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla la próxima visita a Hogsmeade —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa ladina mientras se sentaba en la cama y se inclinaba hacia Harry—. Pero esta vez sin ninguna maldita poción de por medio. ¿Te parece?

El aire que se había estancado en los pulmones de Harry se soltó, al igual que una risita que no sabía si era de nervios o de alivio.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita, Malfoy? —le cuestionó.

Draco resopló.

—Es obvio, Potter. ¿Necesitas que te mande una lechuza para captar el mensaje?

Harry se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Era necesario tanto maldito suspenso? —le preguntó, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba, un palmo lo separaba de la boca de aquel desgraciado cruel—. No sabía que te gustaba tanto el drama.

—Y yo no sabía que a ti te gustaba lanzarte de tu escoba directo al vacío —contraatacó Draco—. Dime quién está peor.

Sonriendo, estiró la mano, tomando entre sus dedos la corbata verde y plateada. Aquella sensación tibia calentando su pecho de nuevo. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Eso significa que nosotros...

—Potter —lo interrumpió—. Ahorrémonos las cursilerías, ¿de acuerdo? No es mi estilo.

—¿Ah, no? —Harry levantó ambas cejas—. ¿Y cuál es tu estilo entonces?

Una lasciva sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco, antes de que este se acercara más a él. Harry cerró los ojos, esperando otro beso, pero en su lugar dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano ajena deslizándose por su estómago hacia abajo.

—Este —dijo Draco en su oído, mordiendo delicadamente su lóbulo.

Harry exhaló pesado cuando aquella mano bajó más, sentía unos cosquilleos voraces mucho más fuertes de los que había sentido alguna vez. Draco presionó su mano y un sonido se escapó de lo profundo de la garganta de Harry.

—Draco, espera... —jadeó.

—Shh, no me interrumpas —dijo Draco, su aliento chocando contra su oído—. Estoy tratando de impresionarte.

No pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente, ni que su risa se transformara en un gemido cuando los fríos dedos de Draco volvieron a deslizarse y a envolverlo. Comenzando a sentir hormigueos hasta en la punta de los dedos, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Pensó que lo de la _snitch_ y lo del _kelpie_ no habían estado nada mal, pero eso que estaba haciendo era mil veces más impresionante.

—Te meteras en problemas... —dijo Harry, como pudo—. Podrían... vernos...

Draco se detuvo.

 _Eso es cierto_ , susurró aquella voz molesta en la cabeza de Draco. _Ese chico solo te traerá complicaciones, solo tienes que mantenerlo lejos un par de meses más y después no tendrás que volver a verlo._

Pero ahí estaba el problema; no lo quería lejos. Había luchado contra eso por días, pero ya no podía negarlo más. Quería intentarlo, aún sabiendo que era difícil y que seguramente no se merecía lo que Harry le ofrecía. Quería revivir todo de nuevo sin ningún tipo de intervención mágica entre ellos y comprobar que se seguía sintiendo igual de bien a como lo recordaba. Cosa que según había podido probar, así era, incluso mejor a lo que se visualizaba por las noches.

 _Eres un idiota_ , repitió por doceava vez la voz fría de su padre en su cabeza. Pero lo ignoró, ¿y qué si lo era?

—No me importa —respondió Draco finalmente, depositando un suave beso sobre su boca entreabierta.

La preocupación que se había instalado en Harry al verlo tan ido por un momento se diluyó con la misma facilidad que apareció. Los labios de Draco se movieron lenta y tiernamente, acompañando a el movimiento de su mano.

 _Y después dice que no le van las cursilerias_ , pensó Harry aferrándose a su coherencia y sonriendo por dentro. Sintiendo de nuevo, esa sensación de vértigo y paz que solo Draco podía darle.

 _ **Finite**_

* * *

 **Así que ya está, mi primer fic terminado. La verdad que tenía muchas dudas de terminarlo así, ya que Draco, más allá de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, tenía muchos motivos para elegir alejarse, y había muchos motivos para que todo termine para la cola.**

 **Pero creo que me voy a reservar ese final dramático para más adelante. Lo que quise en ese capítulo fue remarcar el contraste entre el _Draco bajo el efecto de una poción de amor_ y y el _Draco de siempre,_ por así decirlo. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y por cada uno de los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así como si no, me gustaria que me dejen su opinion. Si les gusta más el Draco "enamorado" o esté (a mi me gustan los dos), si piensan que estos dos tienen mucho futuro después de todo. En fin, de lo que quieran.**

 **Me despido, ojala nos volvamos a leer en algún futuro fic que escriba.**

 **Muchos besos y ranas de chocolate, nos estamos leyendo ;)**


End file.
